


Blue

by Leonixon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Chair Sex, Choking, Connor/RK900 - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, Hostage Situations, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, RK900/reader - Freeform, Reader/Connor, Smut, Torture, Whump, one shots, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonixon/pseuds/Leonixon
Summary: A series of One-Shots that take place in the Detroit: Become Human verse. Descriptions of each One Shot will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...I think I want to do a drabble where Connor is taken as hostage and tied up to a chair or something...” One, Kumiko Seph added fuel to my fire for this fic. She has become my cursed muse and inspiration. Betch. <3 TWO, This thing was a MONSTER to write and I hope y’all enjoy it. Please R and R for the tired writer. *passes out* Reader/Connor

You took the bag of ice off your head and placed it on your desk with a frustrated plop. Half of it had turned to water anyway and your skin upon your temple was turning numb. You sported a good sized bump there along with split skin.

"Keep the ice on." Hank crossed his arms and looked down at you with a stern gaze.

"I'm fine." You bit, shifting in your chair uncomfortably.

They had found you unconscious by the river park, dumped into nearby ferns and bushes. Connor was with you.

_Was._

He insisted upon going with you because it was too late at night. There was a lead. A member of an anti-android organization lead by a man named Shiloh McMann was set up by an inside con man to meet you there. Two lackeys would meet you for information regarding Markus's whereabouts.

They were a popular group of protesters that had crossed the line of being allowed their freedom of speech. Their protests were violent and many had caused the deaths of countless androids. It was up to you and Connor to find the leader and diffuse the violence.

You were disguised in baggy clothes and Connor was hidden nearby, ready to intervene when they spilled any sort of information vital to finding Shiloh.

You both knew their next step was going after thirium distilleries to snuff out the androids. They would start with thirium, bio components, and then the heart of it all, Cyberlife. It was the biggest case you ever had dealt with.

The two men approached you. One was darker skinned and burly enough to crack a watermelon open with his bare hands. The other was a skinnier Caucasian man though he looked like he could hold his own. His hair was tied back into braids. They were intimidating, though you could handle anyone.

You knew how to protect yourself. You didn't get this far just with pretty lips and bashful eyes. No, you could bite like a bitch and fight like a rabid Tasmanian. Connor was there for backup. He was there because he _wanted_ to be your backup. In so many words and actions he wanted to protect you.

But you said one wrong word. One wrong thing and it _fucked_ it all up. You messed up your cover and immediately blows came. You went for the strongest of the two with a swift blow to the knee and groin. The other was advancing on you with a fist already swinging.

That was the last you remembered. Apparently he didn't mind hitting girls.

You woke upon hearing sirens in the distance, the smell of mulch and something you'd rather not identify was too close to your face. You moaned. Your head swam.

"Holy shit! They're here!"

Your name was called and you moaned again. The sounds and voices were too loud. The smells were terrible. You tried to look around but your sight was unfocused. There was a streak of light across your vision and you flinched.

"Hey, hey..." Your name was whispered. You knew that voice anywhere. You tried to call for Hank but he was already taking you into your arms. You groaned upon the roughness and closed your eyes. The skin of your temple burned and fresh wetness traveled down the side of your face. You tasted copper on your lips.

"Come 'round, kid. You're not dead, c'mon," were Hank's ever so assuring words.

You lolled your head to the side looking up to him.

"Somebody get the medics over here!" Hank barked. You flinched upon _feeling_ your eardrums protest.

The world was slowly sharpening and coming into focus. "Jesus." He muttered your name again. "Connor sent out a distress call as soon as shit went down."

Your eyes snapped open and everything became painfully aware. Your head felt like it was splitting open. You shot up. The pain was ignored. "Connor…?" You mumbled.

"Hey, easy!"

"No...he was here..." You pushed aside the bushes and Hank, using the nearby tree for leverage.

"Sit your ass down, or I'll knock you out again!" His threats were empty as he followed after you.

You were panicking now, stumbling onto your feet. As you stood, your stomach lurched and your head spun wildly. You cursed, desperately gripping the bark with your fingernails.

You looked around. The lights from nearby cruisers and response vehicles were too bright. The constant flash of blue and red caused spots to appear in your vision. The air was too cold in your lungs. Your voice called out the one android you could ever call partner. Friend. Love.

Hank was by your side holding you by the shoulders. "We'll find him."

Your blood ran ice cold. He was...gone? Where…?

"What..?"

His words were meshed along with the pulse in your ears. "...got here...nothing...took him away..."

With that, he just confirmed your worst nightmare

And just when you think your heart couldn't beat any faster, it did. The panic set in so bone deep, your stomach lurched again and this time you gagged. The paramedics rushed over. They were telling you to calm down and sit before you caused any more trauma. "No, no...gotta..."

He was gone. They took him. Those fuckers _took him_.

Anger welled inside you. You were weak against those bastards. Even if you took one down the other had gotten a drop on you. If you had been a little more careful, had been a little more faster. You could have detained them and questioned them but...

And you remembered. You didn't black out as you had first suspected. You fell onto the concrete walkway and saw Connor come from his hiding spot, glock poised at the men to shoot, not kill, you noted.

He was the perfect model of strength and authority. He barked out a warning.

But they had other plans, too. They had their back up waiting nearby as well. Your eyes closed and sound began to muffle.

And then it happened. The _click, click, click_ of a strong taser and Connor's grunted cry. He was silent after that and so were you.

" _Fuck_..." You whispered.

Hank said your name sternly. "Don't do this."

Hands were on you, igniting a fire that finally exploded. "It's my-get away from me!" It was your fault. You pushed the paramedic aside. You began to stumble away. You had to find him. This was your fault. This was your lead and _you fucked it up_. They would do things to him for sure. They would...you shivered. You didn't know if it was the cold of the night or the thoughts you couldn't bear to think of.

They would make him squeal.

"They-they want...Markus...they know Connor...is..." Your words were slurred as if you were drunk. No doubt you were suffering a serious concussion. You kept your gaze hard, even though your eyes blinked rapidly against their will. More copper trailed across your lips and you ignored it. Finally, _finally_ , someone stopped you, wrapping stern arms around your chest. Hank.

This was the biggest case you dealt with all of your career and you fucked it up. Just because of one little word.

_"That fucking android, Markus, think you can lead us to it?"_

_You smiled playing alone. "Oh, yeah, he trusts me."_

_They weren't smiling anymore._

To them androids were not living. You, being a person who could never deny anyone the right to be called sentient, called them by names, their genders they selected.

_He._

One words was all it took to fuck everything up. All because you had feelings for one. All because you placed your life and job at risk for loving one.

_"...shit he was right. Fuckin' snitch."_

You whimpered bowing your head swaying on your feet. Everything came crashing down and Hank was there to hold you as the paramedics rushed you.

"We will find him." He assured.

Easier said than done.

* * *

 

"No, you are not fine. You denied the hospital and now you're here sporting a second head."

The anger never left you. In a hazed state you looked at your desk papers you and Connor had compiled and looked over night upon night. Where he would bring you coffees and meals, make sure you were hydrated with proper amounts of water and took ample breaks. You two were so close to the answer and so proud of one another. This would be the biggest case you ever solved, one that would protect Markus' cause that you stood for just as much as Connor did.

And you, you couldn't help but keep reminding yourself that you screwed it all up.

"I said I'm fine!" You snapped, standing up and forcing yourself into Hank's face.

He set his jaw firmly and leveled you with tired old, grayed eyes. "Go home."

Your anger was dulled just a moment. You backed away, your teeth showing as you spoke through them. "No. Fuck you. You can't do this."

"You're off the case until I talk to Fowler."

"I was so close!" You took all of your papers and swiped them off your desk. You were never one to loose your cool, lose your composer. But this? Your head was swimming and not even all the worlds Tylenol and ibuprofen could ebb the pounding in you head. You hadn't cried yet. Yet.

You made a strangled sound from your throat and placed a hand on your forehead. "I was right there. I was so fucking close. One fucking word. _One_!"

"You will get them next time."

"Next time?" You echoed narrowing your eyes at him. There wouldn't be a next time if they didn't do something now!

"Aren't you even worried for him?" You fully turned to face Hank with fire in your eyes. "He's practically _your son_!"

He returned it ten fold. The air shifted towards something dangerous. You had hit a raw nerve. "Don't think for a moment that I'm not scared or worried." He pushed you back. "I keep my composer better, detective. I stamp down my emotions and take on the _task at hand_." His voice rose upon those words. "If I were you, I'd shut your mouth, take an autocab and go the fuck home. Reed and Chris will take over."

You kept your heated glare upon the man even as he walked away. Despite being suspended of the case you would disobey. You would do your duty. You looked down to the floor yours and Connor's hard work scattered about.

You were still dizzy from the concussion and even delirious, but that didn't stop you from collecting every single piece of paper, newspaper clippings, and witness reports from off your desk and floor. You hurriedly stuffed them into a manila folder and walked out of the precinct with a drunken purpose in your step.

You were taken off of the case but that wouldn't stop you from finding your android and solving it.

* * *

 

Alcohol was to be avoided when healing from a concussion. It was a given. But willingly you ignored this knowledge. A shot of cognac, a brew that was well over fifteen years old, always steadied your head when things went to shit. Considering the amount you had left those moments were spare and far in-between. It was your fathers' and the smell reminded you of childhood.

He too was a detective, cut down before your eighteenth birthday by a drug dealer with a vendetta against DPD.

You finished the shot and pushed the glass away, almost choking upon the burn it left behind all the way down. A hot exhale left your mouth as you shook your head, sweat beading at your forehead. It had been three hours. For three hours you had been wracking your foggy brain for clues as to where they were hiding. Where they would have went. Connor was a deviant now, and becoming so had surrendered his tracking codes.

When you got him back, _and you would_ , you would stick a chip in his ass like some newly adopted pound puppy.

There were words and numbers all making sense towards the agenda you and Connor had found out, but nothing about a hiding place, a hangout, a code, a bar, absolutely fucking nothing.

You attempted to call your inside man but...you doubt he was alive.

Think. You hissed to yourself. _Think._

You yourself felt like a computer, your brain was drawing a blue screen of death and static. You placed your hands at the edge of the desk and bowed your head, shoulders releasing the stress and tension they held since they had found you. You were cleaned up, but in need of a desperate shower. Your needs couldn't come now. You had to find Connor.

Time was running out.

* * *

 

When Connor had come to, he was surprised that he was in one piece. In one piece and untouched. But not for long he assumed. Whoever they were, had him tied to a heavy metal chair in a middle of a room with plastic tarps hanging all about and upon the floors. It was still night, the only light coming from a construction field light.

He looked down and saw where the taser had connected to his side. The fabric to his jacket and shirt were frayed and ripped. Underneath, the plastic was charred and melted along with the area surrounding it. It was a short burst that was enough to have him rendered offline. It was amazing things were not more screwed up than a messed up clock blinking "12:00:00 AM" when he scanned his surroundings.

And then he remembered you. A flurry of panic reached his expression.

Connor looked around frantically and called your name. Were you here as well? Connor remembered the fear he felt upon the man striking you hard enough to render you unconscious. The anger he felt upon seeing you drop like dead weight was what caused him to spring out from hiding.

He yelled out your name but you wouldn't hear. They too had a plan however and he was caught off guard. He too fell into the darkness when the electricity from the taser caused his systems to overload from a power surge. It was painful and terrifying. Connor didn't want to die and in that moment he thought he would. Androids were sturdy and strong but their internals were so delicate. Replaceable but delicate.

He hoped you were alright.

Connor's LED continued to flicker a yellow as his eyes fell on a table filled with rusted tools. They were old and unused and Connor knew, there were too many invisible traces of thirium to count upon them. That would hence the plastic tarps upon the ground and around him. He could only imagine how many others sat where he was. A chill ran up his spine but he ignored it.

A man walked into the room and upon seeing that he was awake he smiled. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." The man tossed his braids over his shoulder. In his mouth was a red lollipop. It made him seem all the more cocky.

Connor kept his jaw set staring down the human. It was the other human from before, the one who struck you down in an instant. Harvey Liberty, age 32, three accounts of attempted murder, murder, arson, and countless other charges. He was a very wanted man.

"Where are they?" He asked with a leveled voice. Later he noted there was a slight shake to it.

The man blinked pulling out the lollipop. A blank expression crossed his face before a smile cracked at it. He laughed. "Oh, your sidekick. Left their ass in the bushes. Hopefully somebody pissed on 'im."

The android growled lowly but he stopped before the anger could grow. Connor pushed aside the need to avenge your pain. As strong as the sensation came he pushed it aside. He had to remain composed. He had to think. Process. Construct.

He attempted to call DPD in any way he could but apparently he had spoken too soon about his damage. The taser has scrambled more than just his systems, his communications were screwy as well. Shit. It would take some time to reestablish some sort of connection again.

Harvey walked closer. "I have a few questions to ask you, robot boy."

Connor remained silent as Harvey leveled him with a hard glare. Though Connor didn't feel any fear at the moment, he didn't like the idea of being so vulnerable.

"This is cliche." He blurted with a huff. It really was. Being tied to a chair, plastic tarps dark gloomy environment. It was like those CSI shows he watched with you.

The human made a confused face before it meshed into anger. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and harshly threw it aside.

A hard blow came across his face in the form of a stern and harsh fist. "Real fucking funny, robot. I do the talking, not you! Where the fuck is Markus?" Straight to the point without a warm up. Fine.

Connor cleared his throat and waited for the static that had flooded his vision to clear.

When he didn't talk, a frustrated growl left the human. Another blow. This time something made an audible crack. The android recoiled from the force, head bowing over to his side. Fresh thirium trickled from his nose and over his lips. Though he could feel pain he smiled, showing his teeth through gritted lips.

He exhaled harshly flicking his eyes up to the human. He moved himself upright slowly and leveled him with that pained grin. A tough of hair had come undone from it's usual place, covering the left side of his forehead with messy strands.

Fun time was over it seemed.

"Try all you want," His voice was calm. Threatening yet steady and controlled, " _Harvey_." He rather enjoyed seeing the shock of knowing his name flicker across that cocky face of his. He shook his head slightly. "You're getting _nothing_ from me." Thirium crawled over his lips and down his chin, dripping steadily.

"Think ya so fucking tough?" The man before him paced side to side never breaking eye contact with the android before him. He stopped at the table picking up a screw driver. In a blink of an eye it was stabbed into his shoulder.

It took the android by surprise.

He hadn't brought out the big guns yet but he knew that the real torture would begin soon. The man growled in frustration backing away.

"Don't you fucking move." He pointed at him sternly.

Connor blinked rapidly, ignoring the fire in his shoulder. "Obviously." He grunted, splayed his hands out that were tied to the back legs of the chair the best he could in a "duh" manner.

Harvey thought about doubling back but cursed under his breath instead and walked away. When he knew he was gone from his sights Connor released the tension in his frame and tilted his head back exhaling in exhaustion. He was growing tired and low on thirium.

The android curled his nose when the screwdriver shifted within. This would get old quickly.

The metal clamps that had him attached to the chair were cutting into his skin tightly. The plastic tarps that hung, blew steadily in the breeze. So, they were either outside or in a building that was not yet complete or abandoned.

His LED spun rapidly in yellow trying to think of a solution to escape. But the more he tried to struggle the more the cuffs and the screwdriver lodged into his arm and shoulder joint bit into him. He could attempt to break the chair but that would alert the others. He could try to make a comical escape still attached to the chair but that would be...inefficient to say the least.

When he was about to give up he looked over at the screw driver. A small smile came to his lips before he took the damned thing by his teeth and began to wiggle it free. He had to be swift and as careful as possible. His LED continued to flicker as he concentrated.

With each motion there was pain. He grunted and sucked in gasped breaths finally taking it out with a wet squelch. He took a few calming breaths before he tilted himself sideways. He had to get it just right. He opened his awaiting hand. When he knew he could make it he released the tool. With nimble fingers, exercised by his calibration coin, he caught it by the plastic handle.

He hid the tool behind his wrist picking at the cuff's hinge with quiet, patient motions.

Next was to try and contact someone. Anyone. He attempted to call your number though he knew it was impossible. He bowed his head again upon the sound of the man returning. In his hand were more blades and knifes. Where he got them he hadn't had a clue, right now, escaping was all that mattered.

Connor kept his jaw set, thirium continuing to drip down his lips and chin. Desperately he continued to try and contact you. Nothing would get through. He turned his nose up in frustration. Fine.

In an attempt to save power he canceled certain programs and strengthened the signal of the call. He gritted his teeth from the strain.

Finally, finally he managed to get through. One ring, two and then three. Your voice echoed through his mind as you professionally sounded your name. _"Please leave a message at the tone and I will respond as soon as I can, thank you."_

Connor bowed his head. Damn it, you didn't answer. Were you critically hurt? And if you were alright, he knew you must have been so worried. Were you looking for him right now? He should have known better, of course you would be. You two...you loved one another. You were more than just partners.

Connor would have done the same.

It was taking too much effort to get through the static and errors of his processor.

But as soon as he said your name out loud with a tired gasp the man looked up and cursed. He dropped whatever that he was doing and picked up a short knife.

The call was made and whenever you would get the message, five minutes or the next day, at least he let you know where to find his body. At least…. "Don't think anyone will come looking for you here."

He heard your voice one last time.

"Nice try."

The pain was what cut off the call.

* * *

 

You were going to do it. You were going to go for that second shot of cognac but your hand stopped, fingers curling into a loose fist upon a distant sound. Your cell phone vibrating. You narrowed your eyes turning to your bed where it laid.

You walked over and read the screen. Your narrowed eyes were widened in realization once you saw who was calling you. Immediately you fumbled the phone in your hands and answered bowing your head. "Connor! Connor-?" It went to voicemail. You were too late to answer.

"No, no, _no_ , the fuck!?" You clutched the device in your hands desperately, looking at the red "call ended" notification. He didn't call DPD. He didn't call Hank.

_He called you._

The voicemail icon popped up and you immediately opened it and pressed play.

Your blood ran cold upon his voice gasping for your name. You closed your eyes and shook away the tears that wanted to fall freely. You stopped yourself and sucked in a deep breath.

You alerted you A.I. on your phone.

"How can I help you?"

"Track recent call."

You stuffed your gun into your holster and took your keys to your car. Damn it to hell if you were suffering from a concussion. Fuck the drink you just had. Fuck the DPD for your suspension. No matter what they said you would do your damn job. One way or another.

You immediately dialed Hank's number locking your apartment door and rushing down the hall.

"The fuck you want?"

You were actually surprised that he picked up the phone. It was a pissed off greeting but he still picked up. "I know where Connor is. I'm heading out. Here's the location." You took your phone away from your ear and sent the address to the lieutenant. Over the phone you could hear the curses and a _"Not to fucking be stupid and go in_ _alone_ _"_ from Hank.

As soon as you sent the information you hung up on him. You walked out of the apartment complex with a newfound and slightly less drunken purpose.

"I'm coming Connor, hold on." You promised out loud.

* * *

 

His methods were slow and purposeful rendering the android in a dazed state.

Connor's breaths were labored as more thirium ran down the corner of his mouth. He remained strong even though his whole body was burning with pain he had never felt before. When he was but a machine he felt nothing.

With the burden of life also came the pain.

How poetic.

His jacket was pulled down to his forearms and his white button up was torn in half revealing a bloodied chest with gashes and stab woulds. His beloved tie was loosened around his neck.

His breaths were becoming watery and shallower. It was hard to keep his eyes open. Thiruim was running down his sides and onto the plastic tarp. He was bleeding out in all the right places.

It was hard to fiddle with the screwdriver and cuff. His head was tilted back, mouth agape, and eyes closed. His fingers moved with no purpose as the tool clicked fruitlessly against the metal.

A fistful of his hair was gripped, forcing the android's head forwards. "Just fucking _tell me_." Connor's eyes fluttered open and then closed. His head went limp, the grip the only force keeping him upright.

A growl. This time an object was forced into his forearm and the android bit back a gasped cry of pain.

After a moment of panting he grounded out his final stance. "Do n-not make me...repeat myself." He wouldn't budge. He wouldn't give in. "Not...telling."

A knife was placed under his chin cutting the skin as he was forced to look at the human in the eye. His own were half lidded in exhaustion though he could see the fury and impatience deep within. A mad twitch came to his lips when he spoke. "I've just had it with you." Harvey tossed his head to the side forcefully.

His hand went to his thirium pump. This time Connor gasped, lifting his head up suddenly, very, very painfully aware and alert. He wouldn't beg. He would not become weak. But he couldn't deny the fear in his eyes and chest when he felt those terrible fingers around his most vital component.

"Why…?" He couldn't stop himself from rasping the question. There was no why or how with criminals, he bitterly reminded himself. They were just as unpredictable as the deviants he once hunted. He was expecting another heated quip when in fact he received a decent answer.

"You are machines. Just because you can think doesn't mean you should." He bitterly spat.

The component was twisted releasing the clamps around the regulator. Connor gasped, his chest involuntarily arching forward. He almost dropped the screw driver in his hand. The sensation caused him to immediately clutch it into a fist. The other was splayed out trying to reach for the one gripping his very life. He would not beg. He would not give in.

"Just. Fucking. _Tell me._ " Harvey bit each word "Where is Markus?"

Then this would be the end. " _No_." His body shivered as he slowly began to pull out the component.

* * *

 

The location you tracked led you to a new office complex that was currently being built. A sign outside displaying the construction company working on the structure said it would be completed in the winter.

You parked on the side of the road and hurriedly made your way to the entrance. You found it to be locked. You cursed backing away and looked down the length of the metal fence keeping intruders out. A hot breath fogged in front of your mouth before you ran, following the fence for any faults. Finally you saw a part of the links rolled back messily. Testing it you pulled and realized the whole piece lifted away. You grunted lifting and slinking past the section. You stumbled forward, looked around, and up at the building. A construction light or two were shining at the top levels.

Without taking your gaze off of the lights and billowing plastic tarps you took your gun into your hands, keeping it ready by your side as you rushed toward the building. The cool crisp air across your heated skin and clothes bit into you as you tried to keep a steady pace towards the building.

Within, the stairs were completed. Hurriedly you rushed towards them and swept your gun this way and that, eyes struggling against the dark to pin point any threat. You kept your footfalls even and paced to prevent the sound from echoing. Your mind felt like it was splitting open in pain but you trudged forward.

Connor was your main priority. Not the case. Not your health. But your android partner. You rushed to the stairs keeping as quiet as possible as you climbed. At each level you peaked over the internals of the floors to be and scanned the area. When you were about to rush forward, you saw shadows of three men past the plastic tarps. No doubt lookouts.

"No sign yet, over."

Static echoed in the empty space before a voice spoke over the radio. " _Keep watch."_

You cursed. They knew you were here.

If guards were at this level then you were close to the main operation. You sat on the steps and flicked your eyes back and forth. You had to make a decision. Shoot to kill and alert everyone or be detected and make a run for it. A run you knew you wouldn't survive.

You closed your eyes leaning your head back. The fog grew heavier and heavier. The burn of the cognac still rested in the back of your throat. You had killed before. Many times. These people were part of a terrible organization that would kill more if left alive. The choice was all too clear, but you hesitated.

What would Connor or Hank say?

Connor would use his numbers, chances, and damn percentages. Logic overruled his emotions still and you thought that was for the best. Emotions always screwed everything up, Hank said countless times. And he was right. Your humanity got the best of you. It was time to learn a thing or two from Connor.

You steeled yourself and sucked in a deep breath. You bowed your head against you gun and gritted your teeth. You had to do this. For Connor. For the revolution that Markus and others had fought too hard for.

You lifted yourself from your position, keeping crouched. One foot in front of the other. Slow. Steady. You jumped the first man, wrapping an arm around his neck. Using his body as a shield, your gun was pointed to the other. You pressed the trigger. Your first kill of the night.

* * *

 

"Fuck." Harvey jumped away from Connor, the pump hanging half out his body. The second shot echoed from below.

Connor looked up chest heaving with strained breaths. Gun shots? Did DPD find him? A small smile came to his lips. He knew someone would find him.

The gunshots came closer. A moment of silence came as, whoever was shooting, replaced the clip of ammo. More shots fired. There were sounds of their lackeys firing back but they were quickly cut down. Harvey began to panic not having a weapon of his own. He turned towards Connor picking up a large knife. "You won't make it alive."

Before he could raise it, a warning shot rang through the room causing the man to jump and yell out. Connor however did not.

"DPD! Drop your weapon and step away from the android!" Your voice boomed.

The man dropped the knife, the weapon ringing loudly in the empty space.

Through the fogginess of the pain and exhaustion, the smile grew across his lips upon seeing you. You were the perfect example of strength and authority. The perfect model of what every detective strove to be. Weakly he lifted his head. Upon further examination did he realize you were not truly okay. The smile melted away.

Your stance was shaky and wobbly as you walked forward. You were out of breath and your eyes were wild and blinking rapidly. Your gun shook within your grip because of a wound to your shoulder. Blood soaked the length of the left arm of the hoodie you still wore from hours ago. A thick scab had formed on your forehead.

His eyebrows creased in worry. You were not okay.

"On your knees." You commanded.

"Fucking...android fucker..."

" _I said_ on your knees!"

Connor said your name before swallowing, his voice becoming clearer. "What are you doing here?" He spoke as if he was out of air.

You flicked your eyes away from Harvey to Connor then back to Harvey. "What do you think I'm _fuckin'_ doing?" You spat.

"...Jesus..." Harvey lolled his head in exasperation.

"Shut the fuck up." You ordered, setting the gun higher on your target. He smartly obeyed for now.

"It's dangerous."

"No _shit_." You weren't angry. "Already killed more than ten people." Though his world was a bit less coherent, he realized that tone you were using. The slight shake. The slight _bite_ to it. You were scared. Terrified. Your pupils were dilated and your breathing was haggard. Your body trembled. What sort of horrors did you unfold while climbing the metaphorical tower of babel? Connor wanted to reach out to you, touch you, tell you and assure you that everything would be fine.

With dazed, unfocused, and tired eyes he looked up at you. "I knew you'd find me." The thirium from a broken nose no longer flowed, stemmed by automatic sealing protocols. The rest however...still steadily flowed thirium. The plastic tarps underneath gathered pools of his blood.

He watched as you took in his injuries. Your face scrunched into pain: the unspoken question that wanted to be asked.

"I'm okay." He assured gently.

And he saw, just by those simple words, you relaxed. Your voice was softer. "You were just bitching about me being here." A watery laugh. "Make up your-."

A shot rang out. Connors' senses were made painfully alert. This shot didn't connect with metal nor concrete, but the all too familiar sound of metal ripping through flesh.

Connor watched as you toppled over with a heated curse, gun skidding away from your hand. The android called out your name as he watched crimson soak through your thigh at an alarming rate.

You ignored his cry, hissing through gritted teeth.

"Well," A voice in the doorway made Connor look up with a growl. "Who knew one of DPD's finest could cause _such_ a _mess_ , Jesus Christ..." He immediately scanned the face. He doubt it could but it felt like his thirium went cold.

"S-Shiloh McMann." You spat, shifting your leg painfully. He wished he was able to scan your body. A moment ago he had hope that you would be able to calm yourself. Now it seemed impossible.

Connor tuned back to the leader. He stood in his infamous glory, donning a long heavy poncho and boots. Half his head was shaved while the rest was long and wavy. His skin was pale, eyes crimson.

"You two, have been a thorn in my side." He said in a matter of factly voice, pointing his finger up in a 'clever you' manner.

"S-Shiloh. Shit...they got through all the fuckin' guards. The fuck kinda cop are they?" He stood up on shaky legs trying to smile through his nervousness.

The leader of the anti-android movement said your name. Connor clenched his teeth showing them, he didn't deserve to say your full name. It sounded disgusting from his lips. "They've been in the academy for six years and on the force for another four. They knew what they were doing. And by the looks of it you didn't kill them when I said to." He looked over to Harvey with a blank expression. His odd colored eyes made the expression colder. "I warned you, Harvey. We were gonna get played by their snitch."

Connor narrowed his eyes. From the start they were set up. They knew they would played and came prepared, right down to know who you were. You and Connor just didn't foresee it. Both of you fell right into their trap.

"I thought Clarence got 'im! Dropped like a sack of-."

Shiloh raised his gun. "Shut the fuck up." Connor followed the body as it dropped. Shiloh had ended his complaints once and for all.

Once the echo of the report had dissipated, determination settled in. Connor began to move the screw driver with more intention now, hooking it into the space between the two metal plates. All he had to do was snap them apart. Easier said than done...

* * *

 

The gun firing made you jump. The body landing close by you made you suck in a deep unsteady breath. Unwavering and blank eyes stared back at you. You forced yourself to look away, baring your teeth.

"Now, where were we?"

Your body shook. The adrenaline was wearing off and pain was all you knew in this moment. With each pulse you felt blood pump out of your thigh. The bullet dug and burned you. It was so much worse than the graze on your shoulder.

Shiloh hummed with a smile walking towards Connor. "Connor, the famous deviant hunter. I hope Harvey didn't get too rough with you."

"H-had worse." Connor rasped.

A small huff of laughter escaped him. "Well, now that I know I have your attention and you wont do anything stupid, because-" You froze solid as the gun turned towards you. Your heart was in your throat. "Their life is in your hands.

You heard Connor gasp and you cursed inwardly. He just had to be worried for you. He couldn't just play it cool and be composed. But you were the one to talk.

Emotions screwed everything up.

That they did.

You blinked as soon as the world began to become blurry. Were you losing blood that fast? Right, the concussion didn't help either.

And then you met those chocolate eyes looking down to you. A breeze blew past ruffling his hair. Damn it, he was beautiful. Even if he was beaten and torn you knew you loved him for a reason. His loyalty, his compassion, his bravery and soul.

"Maybe you can tell _me_ where Markus is and your partner will live." The gun was pointed towards your chest. The blood seeping from your leg continued to burn and your head was swimming more and more into darkness. You felt your heartbeat in your ears.

You felt fear. By all the holy deities and rA9 were you afraid. But you gritted your teeth. You supposed you would die being a hero, sent off six feet under like a hero, just like your father.

You shook your head slowly, gasping. You had to hit home. Logic never failed. "Don't do it Connor. Don't _do it_. Think of all the lives you will put in danger because of just one." You flicked your eyes up to him seeing his LED cycle red. He was under so much stress. He was so brave...

His frantic eyes looked up from you to Shiloh then back to you. His bottom jaw quivered. "No...no!" He choked, protesting against his bindings, "Don't make me..." _Don't make me make this decision._ Your heart broke. It was your job to make him make the right one with the confidence that was desperately needed.

"God damn it Connor, that's a _fucking order_!" You shouted with strain. Your voice cracked and hysteria began to climb into your throat. There were so many things left unsaid, undone. You wanted to tell your android how much you loved him and how much you were so proud. How you loved his calibration coin tricks that pissed off Hank. How much you loved it when he smiled awkwardly. How he took such good care of you when you never asked him to. How much _you loved him._

You wanted to apologize to Hank and the rest of the precinct for messing up.

You wanted to cry and cry you did. Finally you did. The man above you smiled in satisfaction upon this and you hated yourself.

"Your choice, robot." The leader looked up to Connor with determined eyes. Humor caused them to be so inhumanly bright. The sick fuck. "Do as she says and she dies, or do as you are told and she lives."

Your heart sank. Connor had been here before. When his doppelganger placed Hank's life in the same position. The fates sought to torture the android, you swore it.

So, you smiled. Strained and so very fake. You nodded your head, tears falling from your eyes. "Connor. It's okay. It will be okay."

His eyes flicked back and forth between the decision. He opened his mouth to speak with false starts but nothing came forth. Until he forced himself to not look at you but to Shiloh. His expression turned stone cold. "I won't...tell you."

He made a decision on his own with great consequence. Of course he used your logical view point. The life of one did not outweigh those of the many. At this your heart broke but at the same time you felt pride for Connor. You felt-.

_Pain._

Because one moment the world was there and the next it wasn't. A sound you never knew that could escape from the android's mouth was released. It was beyond pain and panic. Beyond regret and sadness.

It was agonizing.

And as for you...

Your breaths became wet and gargled. Blood blossomed into your lungs, choking you. You attempted to cough up the excess but more and more came. So quickly, you felt as though you were suffocating upon your own blood.

You slowly looked up to Connor. He was leaning forward in the chair he was still bound to, brown eyes flicking over you in shock. His chest was heaving quickly. When he spoke your name there was barely any sound, but a croak.

You didn't want Connor to see this. Never in your life would you ever want Connor to see anyone die a slow death. So you tried to remain silent. Tried to pass as peacefully as you could but there was no reprieve from the pain and convulsions that wracked through you.

Shiloh walked forward, away from your body and towards Connor. You gasped shaking your head. He would kill him too. Bastard was making you die a slow death in front of him and now...now he would make him suffer. "B-bastard!" You tried to speak but you doubt anything coherent came out of your mouth.

"You are no longer needed, I'm afraid. Since you got her killed I think I should take you out of your misery, robot. It's the least I can do." He said genuinely.

Helplessly, as the world caved in, you watched as Connor did nothing to prevent the mouth of the gun press to his forehead. He still had his eyes on you. Maybe you were seeing things but the shine upon his cheeks was unmistakable.

He closed his eyes slowly. "Just..." He whispered, swallowing harshly. "Get it over with."

"No!" You gasped but it came out as a wet gargle, blood foamed from your mouth and you cursed. You would not go down without a fight and he wouldn't either! He was to live. He _had_ to live.

To your side, next to Harvey's prone body, was your gun that skidded from your grip. You turned over biting down a cry of pain. You didn't want to alert Shiloh as he continued to torment and tease Connor with words. Words that were false.

"This was your fault you know. You should have stayed a good little android. If you never came along with them, all of this wouldn't have happened." A huff of laughter. "Can you beg for me?"

You wanted to throw up.

He had his eyes closed, still accepting his death all to easily. Because, you knew, according to him, if you were going to die then he himself deserve to as well.

You lung was on fire as you continued to crawl towards the gun. You were so close, your blood soaked hands leaving streaks behind as you crawled. With one last push, one last effort you gripped the gun and turned on your back. With a grunt you sat up and yelled out weakly, pulling the trigger repeatedly.

You continued to shoot the man in the back as the tears ran down your face. The gun that was pressed against the android's forehead was almost fired, a twitching finger struggling to kill one last time.

...Four, five, six,...

 _Just die bastard. Just die!_ The world had no room for a person like him. A world where those grasping for freedom would forever fight against those like him.

….seven, eight,...click click click…

Finally, _finally_ Shiloh toppled over to his side and collapsed in a heap. Blood poured from the eight bullet wounds in his back and began to pool on the ground. Nothing was left except the sound of plastic rubbing against concrete surfaces. The gentle scratch and flapping of the panels in the wind whispered into the night.

The clatter of the gun slipping from your hands disrupted the sacred silence.

It was over. You looked over to Connor, disbelief written upon his expression. It made you smile. He looked so young...innocent… He was safe. He was alive. That's all that mattered. Your mission was successful. Killing Shiloh was just an added bonus.

Connor called your name, his voice hysterical as you fell backwards, one hand splayed on your chest and the other limp over your head. The ceiling was dark and your eyes painfully struggled to focus.

"Please, please... _hold on_. Don't leave me... _Don't do this_." In the corner of your eye you saw him moving, releasing himself from the cuffs that bound him. His hair was hanging messily over his forehead as he continued to call for you, struggling weakly against his holdings. There was a flurry of clicking sounds and a curse.

Well, that was just heartbreaking. You mused. But he was alive and you could die very happy.

* * *

 

The mouth of the barrel was pressed against his forehead, hot from the bullet that had escaped their holdings prior. He had accepted his death fairly and with open arms. He muttered those words wanting the relief from the pain to be over. The pain of his body slowly shutting down. The pain of seeing you so wounded and bleeding out the vital lifeforce that kept you alive. Smiling. Laughing...loving.

He heard the beginnings of the trigger being pulled, and he wished for it. It was interrupted by a clap of thunder, then another, and another. Each time he felt the force of each bullet digging into the human before him. It jolted the weapon against his forehead. He opened his eyes in time for the man to tilt sideways and reveal your stiff form, positioned with the gun held perfectly aimed. You continued to pull the trigger to an empty clip a few times before you stopped. Your hands shook.

You smiled. It wasn't the smile you made when he brought you coffee or misunderstood a punchline to a joke. It wasn't the smile after a not yet perfected hug or an innocent stolen kiss. This was something gentler and sad. Relieving and accepting.

Connor watched as you collapsed on the ground. Your mouth hung open limply and your eyes remained staring at the ceiling. He called your name. His voice cracked.

He sprang into action. The android shoved the screwdriver into the cuff, popping the hinge free. With one hand loose he shoved his thirium pump back in with a grunt, ignoring the notifications that systems were stabling but still losing thirium.

Frantically he continued to exchange glances form the cuffs to you. "Please... _hold on_. Don't leave me... _Don't do this_." His weakness was forgotten. He only worried for you now.

He freed his other hand and legs the same way.

He tossed the tool away and stood but stumbled onto his hands and knees. The joints were stiff and his body held too much fire. Relief never came as he crawled towards you.

The physical pain he felt would never compare to seeing your prone body.

Fighting against his very self, he crawled to your body hovering over you a moment in exhaustion. Brown eyes flicked over your wounds, taking a messy, incomplete and broken scan of your body, and determining how long you had to live. The information made a frantic sound come from his throat. All this time his LED was a constant alerted red. He was helpless. Helpless to the point that all he could do was weakly gather you into his arms and hold you tight against his chest. His hand gently pressed over the wound, a halfhearted attempt to save you when he could not...

Life was not worth living if you were gone. He wanted to offline. He didn't want to be...He didn't want to be the reason why you died. He didn't want to be alive if you were not.

Rarely had the android cried. When he had, it was under great emotion or stress. The tears were blinked from his eyes and down his cheeks, cleaning away the dried thirium that had yet to turn invisible.

He would not sit and stand by watching you die. He would hold you as you left, comfort you as your life drained away. He would be forced to witness your death, touching your soft skin and caressing your body close to his own. Protecting it as it was left vulnerable.

"Con..." Your voice was terrible sounding but the most beautiful thing to the android. He pulled you away cupping your cheek with a shaking, bloodied hand that was once covering your wound. He was so weak and he himself could only hold on for so long.

"I'm here."

Connor paused, brushing his hand over your cheek only for you to take it away. The stickiness of crimson coated it, bright and filled with life. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Your blood, so precious and vital. "...I'm here..." He repeated.

You smiled weakly, eyes still closed. Your breaths were slow and ragged, a constant wet rattle in the back of your throat. Why did you smile? Why were you smiling? "Why did you come for me?" He asked desperately.

A huff of laughter that turned into a cough. Connor held you just the more tighter as blood trickled down the side of your face. "Back...up...'m-member?" A long gasp. "You were mine...my turn..to..to do it." Each word was forced. Each word was painful yet you spoke.

"I'm a machine, I can-"

Weakly, holding your breath, you brought a hand to his face and leaned forward kissing him. It was the last of the energy you had before you gave out. As you backed away a string of blood stretched the distance before falling upon his chin. More of your blood was left upon his lips that was automatically and involuntarily analyzed as yours. The wetness upon Connors face was undeniably an uncomfortable print of your blood.

You gasped and choked holding his forearms. You continued to smile.

He closed his mouth forcing to taste you as you left him behind with gargled breaths.

"No...no..." He muttered shaking his head as he gripped you tighter. But it was inevitable. He knew this. Your odds were undeniable and irreversible. As your gasps slowed to gargled bubbles, you closed your eyes. The blood continued to trail down your face and to your neck as your body stopped convulsing. The struggle to live was given up.

He called your name. Once. Twice. He too gave up, face twisting in agony.

The android bowed his head and clenched his eyes closed pressing your body into his. Fingers cradled your head clutching your hair lovingly while the other was wrapped around your waist.

He called your name again, a whimper. All that was left was silence and the smell of blood in the air as the gentle breeze mocked him.

There he remained bowed over you, bleeding out what little thirium that was left in his systems. Perhaps it was better this way. He could still die and not be in a world without you.

Soon the pain began to numb as the room began to sway and tilt. The world was closing in and he accepted this. The red to his LED flickered slower.

Beyond the fog of shutting down there were voices. Was this android heaven? Was this what this was? Connor knew otherwise but deep down he wished for it.

They were calling his name and yours. Would you two meet? He hoped...by rA9 he hoped…

Before he could slip into darkness, a violent shove snapped him back into reality. "Connor, are you alright? _Connor_!"

Hank.

It was Hank. Here. There were people, donned in heavy SWAT armor, swarming the room and sweeping the area with pointed rifles. Connor blinked rapidly shaking his head. "Not me...not me..." He repeated over and over.

"Connor snap out of it. Focus." Hank gripped his arm shaking it.

He looked up to the older man. Upon doing so he sucked in a sharp breath seeing blood printed across his cheek and lips. More stained his bared chest and cloths.

"Help. _Help_." He uncurled himself from you and almost immediately was your warmth ripped away from his hold. He yelled out but Hank was already pushing Connor away.

"Fucking stupid, Jesus fucking Christ..." He cursed looking over to you as the paramedics set to their work. There was no way they would be able to revive you. There was no way...no way. The odds. The probabilities. All were not in your favor. Connor's vision began to swim as he settled into Hank's grip. More and more voices shouted out commands but he didn't care.

"Con-!"

With relief, the world finally disconnected.

* * *

 

There were prompts to online though the Android didn't want to complete them. So there he stayed in the limbo of awake and dormant. Outside he could hear voices muffled.

_"So long…?"_

_"...A moment...patience..."_

Connor didn't want to wake up. He knew what was outside. They had revived him. This was not android heaven. It was a world without you…

Whatever made him start onlining protocols were manually done by an outside source. He was being forced online. _No._ He fought the programming. He didn't deserve to be online. Damn it, let him go. Let him-!

Connor became in control of his body, sitting upright and tossing the nearest body away from him. It was a technician of sorts. The other was Hank who had taken a step back with an arm up in defense. The room was brightly lit and smelled of overpowered disinfectant. It was too much.

"Hey, _Hey_ easy! Connor!"

The android zeroed in on the lieutenant. A pained expression crossed his features. "Why?" He demanded.

Hank lowered his arm. Realization came quick for the old man. Hurt, then anger flicked across his expression.

But Connor continued, a flurry of unchecked emotions crossing over his face and unfiltered words spilling from trembling lips. "Why did you save me? Why? I couldn't save them! I-I..." Connor looked down to his hands. They were shaking. They were clean. He noted his stress levels were skyrocketing and on the cusp of self destruction. Good. He wanted to go back into the dark. His emotions were chaotic. They were everywhere. Being alive was such a burden.

"Connor, listen to me!"

The woman firmly pursed her lips taking a step forward. "I'm putting him back under. He will cause more damage than-."

"Stay right there!" The lieutenant barked pointing over at the poor woman causing her to jump.

He turned towards the unhinged android, took him by the face, and steadied him. "Connor, focus. They're alive. They're in critical condition but alive!" He shook his face sternly as if to snap him out of his chaos. "They're alive Connor..."

He looked into those old gray hazel eyes and found his rock within them. His words were lightning striking down any more storms that wanted to brew within his mind. Connor took a deep steadying breath. The last sentence hit him hard enough to halt it all.

When he saw that he had calmed, Hank took his hands away. He leveled him with a hard glare. "Jesus Christ, kid. Would you really leave us just like that?" Hurt laced his words. Coming from him...it made the android feel a deep guilt and regret.

How could he have forgotten? He would have left Hank behind if he had gotten his way. He continued to take calmed breaths and steady his thirium pump. A small glimmer of hope rose in the android.

"Alive?" He finally croaked. He purposely deflected his previous question.

"Yes." His voice turned heavy. "And so are you." He reminded with a stern jaw. There was beat of silence before arms had wrapped around him in a tight and desperate embrace.

Connor accepted the embrace and closed his eyes. He ignored the reason for such an embrace. His words truly hurt Hank and later on he would make a point to discuss his impulsive behavior. For now, you were all that was on his mind. "I need to see them. Where are they?"

He felt the human take a few more breaths before answering. He pulled away slowly, standing just a bit closer than necessary. A precaution to make sure Connor would be alright. A reassurance that he wouldn't go anywhere or do anything...stupid. "St. Mary's Hospital. It's been a few days. They're still not out of it." He murmured.

The android looked down. It was...relieving yet bittersweet news. "I see." He focused on his attire, something other than the ghosting sensations of that night. He was in but short briefs and a plain white t-shirt. He smelled of disinfectant and perfumed cleaners. His hair wasn't styled but shaggy and undone. His LED cycled a calm blue.

Hank flicked his eyes over to the technician who was still very unaware of what part she had in this moment. He raised his hand and waved her away. "Thanks, Nance'." He nodded to her respectively and she smiled halfheartedly and quickly made her way out of the medical lab.

The precinct had dedicated a small lab for androids in case of medical emergencies. It was one of the better decisions the city had made for DPD.

When the glass door closed and was faded to a snowy white for privacy, Hank spoke. "Androids are a lot easier to fix than humans. A few new parts here, a drink of thirium there, all set kid."

Connor placed his hands in his lap palm sides up. He didn't move nor make any indication he wanted to speak.

Hank sighed scrubbing his hand down his face. How long had Hank been worried for him? Had he gone home to feed Sumo? What about himself? Connor performed a quick scan, pleased that his systems were fully functioning and calibrated, of the man and found he had signs of fatigue.

So he hadn't been getting sleep. His clothes were changed though. So he had to have gone home.

"Humans are delicate though."

"The detective." His chocolate eyes remained looking down to his hands, perfect eyelashes shadowing his cheekbones.

"Will live." He assured patiently. "They're on a chest tube, feeding tube, catheter, oxygen, I.V. the whole red carpet treatment. They're still under and critical but...they're doing all they can. They're not putting up a fight." He grimly added.

The android closed his eyes hands curling into fists. He wanted to ask the probability of survival. The percentage of recovery. Would they ever breath the same again? Would they be able to return to their line of duty?

"Fowler had security posted there as well." Right, they were the one's to take down the infamous Shiloh McMann. Surely there would be bounty over their head now. Connor's knee began to bounce, a terrible habit that begun when he didn't have his coin.

Hank's eyes flicked to his leg and then back to the android's yellow LED. "You really love them." Hank crossed his arms, slowly moving to lean against the table he was sitting on.

Connor moved his head just enough to look at him with just his eyes.

"So much you'd leave an old fool like me behind." He said the words again and it hurt just as much.

The android was quick to rectify. "I apologize. I was not thinking clearly. My thoughts and emotions were erratic coming out of hibernation mode."

The man uncrossed his arms and moved to wrap both his arms around the android again, this time more desperately.

The human knew all too well of wanting to end it all. It was still a healing wound that both he and Connor worked to heal. No doubt, his words and situation made the progress stunted, for that Connor continued to feel guilt. Hank took in a deep slow breath and exhaled it just as fast. He smelled of Black Lamp and faint cologne mixed with body musk. It was as if he'd just woken up and decided to wear whatever was available.

It smelled like home. Comfort.

Connor closed his eyes and slowly hung his head to rest his forehead upon his shoulder in defeat.

"You have no idea how scared I was, son." He murmured. "I don't want to lose you. Promise me you don't want to go."

Connor nodded too. "Me too." He rasped. "And no. I...still want to live." He assured.

Hank stayed like that for a long moment as if assuring himself of his answer. Finally he slowly pulled away clutching his shoulder reassuringly. Those eyes flicked over the android one last time before he backed away.

"Get dressed."

"I still need to complete diagnostic preparations and performances. Why are-?"

"Do you want to see them or not?" He barked without much heat. "They need you, Connor."

Connor nodded ever so faintly, with a ghost of a smile. With the help of his partner, Connor used Hank's shoulder for balance when he first stood. Hank went as fair as to help the android dress in his classic android uniform.

Skillfully the android situated his jacket upon his shoulders, rolling them. He raised his hand adjusting his tie.

He looked over to the human. "Alright..." He murmured.

Hank nodded but once.

* * *

 

Connor didn't know what to expect when he first saw your prone body on the hospital bed. You were breathing, though not without the help of oxygen. Too many lines and I.V.s hung out from every part of your body.

Humans were so delicate and yet you insisted upon rescuing him. Assuring him that he would live through sacrificing their own life.

He ignored Hank as he said a few murmured words to the cop on duty outside your room. Hank stepped into the room and closed the door gently with a soft click. Connor walked closer to you with numbed limbs. The more closer he became the delicate beeps and tones that monitored all of your vitals were heard.

His eyebrows had creased into concern the moment he laid eyes upon the tube leading into your lung. The fluid and blood slowly drained into a machine bedside.

Hank stood next to the android his hands in his jacket pickets. He sighed. "Went head first finding you."

"I know." He murmured.

"They love you too..."

Hesitantly the android reached forward and held your hand with a feather light grip. A gentle squeeze was given. "I know..." His voice was barely audible as chocolate eyes flicked over your body.

You were so pale. Too still. Even though you were breathing you still looked too much like a prone porcelain statue. He tilted his head and reached with his other hand parting stray bangs of hair that had fallen over your eyes.

He wasn't afraid to show such fondness in front of the lieutenant. He already knew of the confusing feelings you held for the detective. Fingertips ghosted over your eyebrows, nose, and down to your lips where his gaze had stayed. A shiver ran through his frame.

The parting kiss that was forced upon his tongue was bittersweet and heavy. The taste of your blood was the same. The analysis concluded you were healthy. Strong and in fit condition.

Maybe...if you ever woke up you could tell them that ironically. Would they remember? Would they...would they wake up?

Slowly, Connor lowered himself into a crouch his hand never leaving yours as he placed his arm on the bed. He placed his chin upon his forearm and stared at you, continuing to track you vitals. He didn't trust the machines that monitored you, no, _he_ wanted to keep you truly safe. He wanted to protect you. He wanted to watch over you. A relentless guardian.

Backup.

Hank placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it in comfort.

* * *

 

Connor never left your bedside. Despite Hank's protests and visiting hours ending, Connor had used logic to step around all the troublesome nuisances.

"If I stay you will not have to worry about a guard being outside twenty four seven. I do not require rest, food, nor breaks. They will be in more than safe hands."

Any sort of emotional betrayal was not heard in his words. He stamped down those feelings for a tone of cold logic. And not surprisingly his logic worked.

You had stumbled out of the red and were now in decent condition. Not enough to be off any supporting functions but enough that your heart continued to beat strongly. On end did he watch you, looking for any change in your calm and peaceful expression. Watched for any finger twitches or deepening breaths.

Nothing.

Nurses came and went stepping aside the android that had become your guardian statue. They didn't speak to him unless he truly was in the way. By your bedside did he remain holding your hand afraid to lose the contact as if he would disappear.

Not again. He didn't want to lose you again.

Your smile flicked across his memories. Hazy and laced with playback static. His heart sank upon that smile. It wasn't real. It was forced just to assure him everything would be alright.

Would it be alright?

"Please," He found himself muttering. "Come back."

He felt lonely.

* * *

 

Three days had passed and nothing was looking towards the brighter end of things. Hank was right, you weren't putting up a fight. You were plateauing and pleasantly unaware of the outside world and its concerns for you. Almost all of the precinct had visited you one time or another, even Captain Fowler made an appearance with a few modest words and spare conversation with Connor. Flowers and cards, among balloons and stuffed animals filled up the space upon the dresser.

To pass the time, the android had opened the cards and read aloud the generous words your co-workers and friends had written in a low gentle voice.

He described the flowers right down to their scientific names to you. He placed the stuffed animals you received in your hand, to help you feel the soft fabrics and yarns. He knew you particularly had a weakness for them. A tough detective as yourself could never be known to have a love for such a childish thing. But he knew. _He_ knew.

A stuffed giraffe was placed under your arm. A specific brand you collected secretly. "His name is Ginger." He had smiled though it was melancholy.

He looked up upon the door opening. No other than Markus stood in the doorway, pausing upon his eyes falling upon him. Within his hands held a large elaborate and graceful bouquet of white roses, baby breath, and ferns. It was beautiful.

"Connor." He greeted with a small smile.

"Markus..." Connor whispered. Out of all the people was he the one he least expected, for the simple fact of safety and security. He walked into the room and was hesitant to place the bouquet upon the dresser filled with the many that had been collected. Connor had to place other flowers or cards on the spare seat to make room for his offering.

The android leader placed the bouquet down and turned to Connor. That warm smile was offered again as he wrapped strong arms around his shoulders tightening his grip upon his back. Connor wrapped his arms around him as well. He particularly liked the leader's embraces. They were strong and sturdy, steadying and unwavering, just as he was. The leader backed away keeping his hands clasped on his shoulders.

"There are not enough words to describe my gratitude for your bravery." Different colored eyes flicked over his face.

Connor shook his head. "It was not me." He said your name nodding to your prone form. His eyes turned sad. "They were the one that took down Shiloh and...saved me."

He turned facing you. Markus was a strong image, immaculate and genuine. Connor was honored that he himself was there to visit you, despite the dangers.

The leader moved to your side, sitting gently in the seat. He observed you for a moment before he took your hand, placed it against his mouth and murmured words against your skin.

He didn't eavesdrop knowing what the android was saying. Thank you's and perhaps a little prayer for your recovery. He went silent eyes closing. After a moment they were opened. Connors heart warmed upon the kiss that was planted upon your palm and placed back onto the bed with gentle motions.

"I appreciate you visiting, Markus. You did not have to. Your safety is of utmost importance."

The android turned to him, eyes made of determined steel. He stood, never giving you a second glance. What he said was what he said. He was always so determined and strict. No words, motions, or gestures was made in waste.

"Thanking the ones who protect our cause _is important_ , my friend. Though their leader is gone, the lingering protests will still be a danger. They are now in disarray and that is more than enough to help us push through." He nodded firmly.

The corner of Connor's lip pulled to the side in a genuine relieved smile.

"Besides, North and Josh are with me. They're waiting outside." He assured as an afterthought.

That was enough to have the android's shoulders fall. He was so tense these past days.

Markus saw this and he placed a hand on the back of his neck. He was an android who liked to touch. He was one to give tangible comforts and for that Connor admired him even more. He was not afraid to feel, to show emotions.

"Keep watch over them, Connor. They will pull through. They are strong." Almost reluctantly, did he take his hand away.

He looked at you again. "I'm afraid I have to keep this visit short, Connor." He turned back to the android. "I can never stay in one place for too long." The smile was halfhearted. The words were heavier than what they meant.

Connor understood. "Of course."

"When they wake up, and they will," He assured again. "I would love to meet them, dinner would be nice."

He said your name in admiration, "Rarely wears formal attire, I warn you."

"Then a drink perhaps." He nodded politely.

"A drink." He agreed. "Thank you, Markus. I'm sure the detective would have been more than thrilled to meet you. They admire you very greatly." The android watched as Markus smiled and left the room closing the door behind himself gently. Despite the lingering danger, Connor was honored to see the leader make it a priority to visit you.

After a moment of final musings, the android turned to bouquets and busied himself arranging the flowers delicately.

Would you pull through? It was question the android continued to doubt the answer to everyday. His hands moved to the bouquet Markus just brought.

A petal was taken in between his finger and thumb, LED swirling a curious and calm blue. The petals were soft and silky. They were beautiful and it warmed the androids heart that so many cared for you. His eyes moved to another arrangement. The lilies in particular were making a mess and were the most fragrant. The pollen made the androids nose sting.

Though sometimes he wondered if those were the questioning and troublesome tears that wanted to fall. Since his deviancy, had emotions become an unpredictable thing. Something that the android could not control. It made him wish he could control himself but being alive was...out of his control.

You had told him time and time again a heart was a heavy burden. A soul was a gift. To live was a blessing. Without you or Hank the new confusing world would have been overwhelming.

Towards six in the afternoon Hank always visited you both, a burger for a late lunch for himself and thirium in hand for the android to drink. Though today, Connor didn't feel the need to have it.

* * *

 

Connor heavily placed his forehead upon his arm that was resting upon the frame of the window. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes. His other hand was in his pants' pocket, fiddling with the coin that was, thankfully, returned to him by Hank.

A week.

It had been a week and slowly did you strengthen. Slowly but barely were you recovering. Scan upon scan did he find your strength coming back.

A breeze blew into the room ruffling the curtain. The cool fall air was refreshing, it would do you good to have some. The hospital air, filled with bleach and disinfectant, was old and monotonous. The air was alive and fresh. Connor took it in graciously opening his eyes.

The sun was setting on the eighth day.

Was there hope that you would come out of your endless slumber? At this point the Android couldn't make any sort of prediction or chance. Everything was so unpredictable. He didn't move when a nurse walked in and greeting him.

He had memorized the shifts of the nurses. He knew who they were and how long they would be there. He knew the doctors that monitored them and the cleaning lady who gave you fresh linens.

Connor thanked them every time but today...he was too exhausted to even speak. He was tired. Not just physically, the strain of being online for more than he could handle, but mentally. He couldn't be placed in one spot for too long. He was twitchy and stir crazy as Hank had said.

"You need to get out of here for a little bit, kid. They will be fine..."

"No."

"Connor, look we can have-."

"No." He said more sternly.

He could sacrifice his comfort for the sake of your safety. He had to watch over you. It was his duty. You protected him, came after him, secured his life by sacrificing your own. You became his backup.

He was in so much debt to you. The least he could do was be there, awaiting your return to the present world.

What did you dream of? Were you aware? Connor doubted it though the human brain was a remarkable organ.

Chocolate eyes flicked and refocused to the reflection of you in the window. His eyebrows creased in pain. Would you ever wake?

Everyone said you would. Markus, the captain, Hank...even Gavin. But his doubts were growing more and more towards opposite what they said.

He refocused his eyes to the outside world and stared at the setting sun casting hues of orange and reds. The skyline of the city glittered like diamonds pronouncing their technological pride. Smoke rose from a chimney nearby and disappeared with the wind.

Connor sighed. His body slumped into the window frame more. He needed to rest. He needed to just relax for a moment. Perhaps his thoughts would be more clearer and refocused.

There was motion outside the window and the androids tired thoughts were stalled trying to find the source of the motion. When nothing outside seemed to be out of the ordinary, the realization came to him in a flood, LED flicking a red. He turned around moving away from the window to find you moving your head back and forth.

In a few quick bounds was he sitting in the chair by your side and enveloped your hand within both of his. Yellow flicked at his LED. "Detective?" His voice cracked. It was small and hopeful.

Finally, _finally_ did your eyes open revealing the color so true to your personality. His heart thudded within his chest. When your eyes met his did something fall away within the android.

The smile that graced your lips, dreamy and lazy caused him to laugh weakly.

" _Hey_." You barely croaked, your eyes glossy and tired.

He leaned forward placing his hands that held yours against his face. He closed his eyes. A long sigh escaped him as if he had been holding it for the past week. It was long and quiet. Finally he opened his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. Watery and genuine. "...Hey." He rasped, his throat felt tight.

He took away one of his hands to cup your cheek, thumb brushing over the tears that fell down your face.

"Took you long enough, detective."

Your eyes closed shut and fear ran through him. You were still so very weak and barely able to stay conscious but it was enough. You were awake and alive. You were breathing gently and it held more life than the usual dull wheeze.

The fear went away when a sound escaped from your lips, barely audible. Connor didn't need you to speak or talk, it was just enough seeing you smile. It was enough seeing you awake. Alive.

Your eyes opened again and they fell upon Connor. Every time they saw you they would smile. Every _single_ time. Their mind was delirious but they were so very aware of him sitting there being tangible and within reach. It made his heart soar and do funny things.

Gently, did he lean forward and place his lips upon yours. There was no force, no blood to taste, the touch feather light and impossibly gentle and steady. You closed your eyes knowing you were safe and secure alongside your backup.


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for the ever lovely Kumiko Seph. Enjoy love! This is a very M rated chapter so please beware! If this isn't your ship do not read! This is a RK900/Connor drabble.

Since the RK900 had joined the precinct, Connor couldn’t shake this feeling he held inside his chest every time he saw him. He was a new model, stronger, faster and more durable. He looked like him, though perhaps more older and refined. He rather liked how tall he was, especially when compared to detective Reed.

In the months that the RK900 model had been here he had earned a nick-name of sorts. He wasn’t given a name at the time of his activation so one was given to him by Gavin. “Nines. It’s shorter and less annoying than saying your model number.”

With reluctance Gavin had grown warmer towards the android. He liked it when he was made coffee and when their minds worked as one to solve a case. They made a fantastic pair and Connor couldn’t help but feel pride for them both. He knew Hank and him had a rocky start but they had rectified that and moved forward.

It was one afternoon when Nines approached Connor requesting certain files about a homicide case. Though the android appeared completely unaffected by his younger model, inside his heart beat against his chest and his breathing became quicker.

Nines raised an eyebrow. “Are you operating at full capacity, RK800?”

Connor’s heart jumped upon being called that. Sure, Gavin had sarcastically and ironically called him by his model number but from Nines...it did strange things to him. His pants felt too tight. He pulled himself closer to his desk hiding his unwanted arousal.

“I am, though I haven't run a diagnostic in quite some time. Perhaps that should be in order.” His voice was just as tight as his pants, along with the grip that held the files as he handed them to Nines.

That eyebrow was still raised as blue eyes looked him over once more. Something then glinted in them and for a moment Connor thought he was found out.

His voice was a low murmur, genuine and way too friendly for the tense moment. “It’s always a pleasure, Connor.” He took the files leaving the android to remain at his desk until he could get himself composed.

He now knew what this feeling was regarding the RK900. He was very much infatuated with him.

 

Connor held two cups of coffee in his hands as he strode into the office. Waiting around the corner was Nines, arms crossed and leaning against the wall with a foot resting upon the wall. “Good morning, Connor.” He greeted with an even tone. It startled the android causing his LED to blink a panicked red before calming to yellow and then blue.

“Nines.” He exhaled. He almost spilled Hank’s and Reed’s coffees. “Hello, I hope your morning is going pleasant.”

“It is.” He agreed.

There was a moment of silence as Nines simply watched him, observed and calculated the android before him. He felt like he could look through him and know every single one of his secrets and make him paranoid about the smallest details. Was his collar off just so? How dare he. Was his tie slightly cocked to the side more so than a certain degree? For shame.

The worst part was that the android _knew_. The fucking android _knew_ that he held that sort of power over the ones he conversed with. He could make anyone confess in record time. Those steely blue eyes and hard glare made him something cold and calculated.

It excited Connor to no end. Hence his quick getaway and prompt departing comment.

Nines simply watched after him his eyebrow slightly raising. He couldn’t help but continue to watch after him even when he had things to tend to.

 

It was late as the precinct and Hank had gone home for the night. Connor volunteered to finish his work, knowing the human needed his much earned rest.

Nines had stayed behind as well, filing away messy paperwork from Gavin. Months worth of files that needed to be chronologically ordered and stored was a task that was done with heated yet composed curses.

The RK900 sounded like him though had a more defined voice. Hank said he was a less goofy version of him. More suave and controlled. To this Connor felt no heat but he agreed wholeheartedly. Hank eyed him with narrowed eyes and made a curious sound. Connor dismissed it.

His eyes flicked over to Nines who stood from Gavin's desk and walked down the hall to the left of the bullpen. Where he was going he didn’t care. Connor had to make copies of the files for Captain Fowler. The ones that had been missing for quite some time.

He stood from Hank’s desk and walked without looking where he was going. He was too busy counting the papers in his hands. He walked down the same hallway Nines had gone.

He looked up finally. Odd, where did he go?

Suddenly, hands grabbed him by his neck, a hand planting firmly over his mouth to prevent any sort of alarm escaping him. The papers that were in his hands went flying into the air and fluttered to the floor. He was pressed into a cool tiled wall. The men’s bathroom.

He looked over his shoulder and became panicked seeing Nines pressing firmly into him, hands planted on either side of his head. He tried to push himself away from the wall but he was kept firmly right where he was easily.

“I have noticed you have been keeping very close attention to me tonight, RK800.” His heart beat against his chest. Not in fear or panic but...but excitement. “I should correct myself, for the _past months_.”

“This is uncalled for! Let me go.” Connor huffed. They would be caught and it would be the end of them both. What would Hank think? Gavin would spread it like wild fire if he ever found out.

“I doubt you really want me to do that.” He rumbled.

Connor paused his breath heavy and slow. He tried composing himself. “What are you getting at, Nines?” He spat.

“Oh, feisty all of a sudden? Did I hit a raw nerve, Connor?” A hand slid up his shirt rubbing soft hands along a defined abdomen, to his chest where he gently grasped at his nipple.

The android opened his mouth releasing tentative gasps. He didn’t fight back. The android hummed upon this.

“I think we both know what we are doing here. Since you met me all you have been is an aroused mess. Unhinged and out of control.” He breath tickled his ear and neck. “I thought I would be merciful and relieve you of such distractions. After all, we have important jobs to tend to and distractions can not be tolerated.”

Connor groaned upon his slightly different voice so close to his ear. No. No, this wasn’t right. This couldn’t happen. No matter how much he fantasized about being taken by his younger model he couldn’t let this happen.

He cleared his hazy thoughts and struggled against the stronger android. He was taller than him and built slightly larger. It made him crazy to be pinned under so much...”Enough!” Connor hissed.

His hand was taken away from his chest and fingers slipped into his mouth as he was pressed harder into the wall. “ _Behave_.” Nines murmured into his ear, slipping his leg around his hip.

The android moaned deeply. He gave in too quick. rA9 he was so weak against him. This was everything he would have imagined it to be. Countless nights had he thought of Nines taking him as he serviced himself. But every time he was through, it wasn’t _enough_. The satisfaction was still not there. It wasn’t the real thing.

But now.

Connor enjoyed being dominated like this. Always was he the one taking charge of situations. Always was he the one to be looked to for guidance.

Right now it felt good to just be used. To be taken advantage of. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth tasting Nines’ fingers upon his tongue. He bit down, groaning as a hand was quick to grip the pressure in his pants that had grown.

“Already so needy.” Nines rumbled. He huffed a breath on Connor’s neck before tasting his skin. He kissed the area before biting down harshly. Connor gasped as pain flared along his neck and traveled down his spine. It was pleasant and it excited him. He felt himself becoming more and more aroused. How dirty was this? Being taken right in the restroom.

It excited him to no end. They had to be quiet. It was more difficult for Nines’s predecessor. The cool collected android continued to tease the android curling his fingers around his member, stroking him every so often before stopping. He teased the tip with a thumb using the substance that wept from the tip as a lubricant to his advantage.

“You dreamt of this moment haven’t you RK800? Since the moment you laid eyes on me you wanted to be taken by me. So strong and unwavering. Is this what you want?”

The android made it easy to undo the belt around his hips. His member had already become stiff. Seeing his predecessor so open and vulnerable. It did strange things to him. Constantly was his LED flickering an excited yellow.

Connor’s swirled and blinked between blue and yellow. Pleased and excited. His pants were easily undone as well, pooling at his ankles. He lifted the androids shirt, baring his back.

“Y-yes.” He bit through the fingers in his mouth. With a strangled gasp, he raised his hands to the wall and clench them into fists. The android fondled him right where he liked it. Right at the base where the pressure built the most.

“I know. I knew if from the moment you hid your arousal from me that day. To no end did I enjoy teasing and testing you.”

Nine’s took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself. His expression remained the same though his eyes had become softer and less critical. A huff escaped him working the lubricant over himself. He forced himself against Connor’s back, dry humping as he moved his hand into a faster rhythm. “N-Nines..shit...” Connor closed his eyes bowing his head.

He rather liked how he said his name in such a needy and gasping voice. He clutched his hand around his throat forcing his erection further against him.

“Do you want it?”

“Y-Yes.”

“How badly?” He pressed his hand into his shoulder keeping the android steady and pinned.

He was so dishevel already. Was the android before him a virgin? How interesting that he would be the first to deflower the android. A growl escaped him clutching his throat tighter. Something about his predecessor made him want to pound the ever living life out of him. Take him until he begged and moaned for him to stop from the over stimulation.

It made him shiver, he tried to reign in his emotions and his forcefulness but he just couldn’t quite. Nines liked to stay in control but this time...losing it was what would be his undoing. He began to rut himself against his back, stroking Connor firmly, loosening and tightening his grip as his hand stroked his shaft. His thumb moved over the tip with each stroke making sure to earn every single whimper and beg from the android in front of him.

Faster he dry humped the android before him, keeping his hand pined against his shoulder. More sounds continued to escape Connor the more he quickened his pace. Slowly he began to bow over baring more of his backside to Nines. His expression remained the same though something strained pulled at the corners of his lips. He himself was straining for that blessed release.

He took his hand away from his shoulder and pulled at his hair taking his lips into his own swallowing every delicious sound he made. His tongue crashed against his tasting the oral fluid, feeling his teeth and how they bit for more. He pulled away still clutching his hair. A hot moan escaped Connor.

“Quiet.” He ordered with a growl forcing his fingers into his mouth once again.

He couldn’t, he just couldn’t-. Biting down on his fingers the android released a strained moan as he came hard. His body shivered violent before becoming still and limp. He lost his footing for a moment allowing himself to be rutted into. The reliving cool of the tile seeped through his clothes and against his hot skin. He was spent, so fast and so early even before the android behind him could find release. For that he felt guilty.

With a quiet grunt the android finishes feeling hot ropes stick to his bared back. He didn't mind one bit. After a few heated exhales, the weight of the android lifted, trading for open air. He grabbed a few paper towels from the dispensary and moved to clean Connor off.

Gentle hands fell on his shoulders to make him turn and face Nines. With precise and purposeful motions he cleaned his softening member. No words were spoken as the android remained calm and cool. It was odd and awkward as the silence dragged on. They both situated their clothing in their proper places, fixing their jacket’s and ties with almost eerily same motions.

When he was about to speak, Nines stepped forward and kissed Connor. It wasn’t forceful but gentle and considerate. It was a nice difference to the harshness of their undoing prior. An undoing that made an unpleasant feeling well in his gut. He felt regret and unclean. What happened here was shameful.

“Please...don’t tell anyone.” Connor couldn’t help but feel a bit dirty under all the much needed satisfaction. It was everything that he could dream of but despite this it felt wrong. Nines took him by his chin and kissed him again, this time deep and uncontrolled. Connor obeyed opening his mouth further for him to explore. He pulled away with a wet snap.

“I rather enjoyed myself, RK800. Perhaps another time we can do this. Perhaps in a more suitable environment where I can here you beg properly.” It was a tease but underneath that low voice of his did he hear assurance and comfort. It was appreciated.

Connor felt his head swim a bit more upon that promise.

“Until then, this is our little secret.”


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I had no idea where I wanted to put this but recently I was inspired by the ever lovely Kumiko Seph and her recent chapter: Detrimental of "All System Fully Operational" - A wonderful collection of one-shot suggestions that she takes from her readers! And lo and behold she wrote a suggestion I prompted! I loved it to bits and I just had to continue it because angst is my blood. Of course, she gets credit for the original idea that I piggybacked for this little drabble. Please check her out and show her some love!  
> 

[When he had me in

his arms

My feet never touched

the ground]

Florence+ the Machine _“Heavy In Your Arms”_

And every time it began you looked at your palms that were splattered with that color. A color that caused pins and needles to cross your sense of touch.

It was blue. Just like the oceans, the sky, a pool…

Those blues were calm and serene. The color of brightness and summer days. But, this blue wasn’t that. At all. This blue was thicker and just as precious as the red you knew too well.

From your palms a river of blue poured forth. More and more bled and traveled up your arms in steady rivulets and streams, defying gravity. You raised your arms and within them he appeared. The broken android you had come to adore. You were on your knees, curled over him.

If Hank had not been there to be the voice of reason, Connor would not have made it and for that, that haunted you. You were a well renown officer among the precinct. Six years in the academy to get where you were. You fired a gun, killed, and harmed in the name of justice. You have been shot and broken many times and you bounced back with time and support.

But this time…

The blue stung even more across your skin.

...this time you couldn’t. You fell apart so easily. You broke down holding the android you loved within your arms. You had fear, panic, helplessness flood your usually sturdy mind like an overwhelming wave. It was the high of the adrenaline, you told yourself. It was unexpected. But you knew, _you knew_.

That was just an excuse. Excuses as to why you didn’t do something _more_ to help the poor android when he begged for your help.

You looked down. He was still in your arms, a haywire convulsing weight. He was begging you with that broken, static filled voice. His LED was a constant crimson, flickering it’s constant error.

You shook your head. This was a dream. You knew it was. Because every time you looked at your arms the blue spread more and more across your skin as if it were a living thing taking over your body.

“P-Please...”

“No.” This wasn’t real.

“You did nothing>”

“Shut up.” You insisted the broken Connor.

“D0 y0u ev3n c4r3>?”

His broken voice make you jump in fear. The LED was now a storm of red, cycling and flickering. Blue seeped down his forehead, splitting down either side of his nose. The wound sparked and remained white. Synthetic skin attempted to cover the white, pulsing irregularly in a way that made your skin crawl. No, that was the thirium taking you over.

A sob escaped you. You wanted to let him go and back away. It was a dream. He was becoming heavier in your arms. “Stop!”

“<yyyy0u d1d n07h1ng>..” He became worse.

The blue continued to crawl up towards your chest. It was like raising water, suffocating your skin in fire.

The LED shone a bright red before it winked out. With it he spoke with his dying breath. “>>>Y0U l3t m3 f4ll.”

You raised your head as the thirium seeped towards your mouth. The taste of the blood was upon your lips and it suffocated you. You gagged. You gasped taking in as much precious air as you could but the blue only filled your mouth and then your lungs. You were suffocating. You were-!

You woke up with a start, sitting ram rod straight in your bed. A hand went to your throat to clutch at the skin and tendons. You tried to suck in as much air into your panicking body as possible.

Your legs were numb, ready to run from the threat that wasn’t there. Your body felt heavy and coiled tight ready for the danger.

But nothing came.

Of course it didn’t.

You were right. It was a dream. You were so aware of them at this point.

You pulled your knees up to your chest and held your head within your white knuckled grip forcing your eyes to close shut and get some sort of control over yourself.

It was just a dream.

The hallway light outside your room turned on and from the doorway you saw someone there in your peripheral vision. Connor called your name. You didn't look up. You didn’t lessen the grip on your head. You closed your eyes just as tightly.

You forgot he was staying the night. You both had pulled a late night at the precinct and it was easier for you both for him to come home with you.

In a way you were thankful he did.

“Are you alright?” Again your name was uttered upon his soft lips and you shook your head ever so slightly.

“Just a bad dream.” You swallowed. Your mouth and throat were so dry. What time was it? You felt like you had been sleeping forever. It felt like it. The dream was only but minutes but to you it was an eternity.

“You are not alright. My scans have concluded that your stress levels are high when in fact, we both know they are not supposed to be.”

Something prickled at your eyes. It stung. Your nose began to burn. _Damn it_...

You felt the bed seep downward as he sat at the edge of the bed. He reached out with slow and careful hands. He gripped your hold with nimble fingers. Even if he was being gentle, the touch made you jump. You could have sworn you felt the thirium still prickling at your skin.

Finally, _finally_ , you opened your eyes as he pried your hands away. You looked up to him and his expression told all. Your eyes immediately went to his LED, searching for the confirmation that he was alright. It was a calm blue. A blue so much more kinder. It flickered yellow momentarily and you realized why.

You were crying. The tears streamed down your face silently as you looked at him. Hurriedly, before anything could be said, you ripped your hands out of his, beginning to wipe them away.

You were a cop. It was time to start acting like it. “Sorry. Just,” a shaky breath. “Just a dream. Threw me off.”

His eyes flicked up to you in a careful and tedious manner. He shifted uncomfortably. “You were calling for me.” He murmured. “In your sleep.” He didn’t believe you. He wasn’t stupid. You were the one being the fool thinking he would just brush off the way you had been acting towards him. He was worried and you passed it off as just being tired, or needing more coffee. It was hurtful to him, you saw it. But you insisted upon yourself to _forget_ and somehow you _just couldn’t_.

You closed your eyes painfully, shaking your fingers through your tangled hair. You shook your head staring at the wall opposite of you in growing frustration. Is that why your throat hurt?

“It was,” your voice shook. “It was the same one.” You confessed sniffling your nose.

Connor lifted his chin and nodded very slowly, his mouth slightly open in a thoughtful manner. “I...see...”

You found yourself opening up more. “...it’s always different though. Same thing, just...mind _fucks_ it up more and more.” You spat the word with heated poison. Your head was fucked up. What? Just because you saw blue blood?

“Can I be brash?”

You gave him a look that denied him to be so but he continued on otherwise. You sighed.

“I recall asking you if you were alright many times prior but clearly you are not. Do you need to seek-?”

Anger flared and it showed through your voice.“Enough, Connor...” You sighed laying back down with your back to him. You talking to someone about that day? Out of all the things you witnessed being a cop. This was what was breaking you? _Please._ You closed your eyes but as soon as you did you saw his bloodied face, thirium bleeding from his mouth and nose, his arm torn off at the elbow. You gasped opening them again. Maybe...maybe he was right though. You shivered. Maybe...

_Fuck._

The bed shifted again and you blinked. “What-?” You went to turn over but was stopped by a solid force behind you. You saw blue in your vision. The good blue. His LED. Your breath caught as his arm wrapped around you. You remained so very still, heart racing. Connor shuffled closer so that his hips were flush against your backside. His chest was upon your back exactly where you could feel him breath and his heart pulse against you.

“I have...determined that this is the position that many feel protected in. If you so wish I can remain here for the rest of the night and in the morning we can determine the next step towards healing your trauma.”

You swallowed thickly. His voice rumbling so close to your ear like this. It was smooth and steady, controlled and always strong with that confidence that naturally came to him. It made your stomach do funny things. “I’m not crazy, Connor.” You turned your head just so to address him. “Just have a lot on my mind...”

The android remained silent for a moment and you felt him bow his head.

“Please,” He sounded hurt and it broke your heart. “Stop pushing me away.”

You creased your eyebrows in pain looking away from him. When you didn’t protest he pressed onward.

“May I ask why seeing me in such a manner disturbed you?” Connor was known for being so direct. To the point. Of course. His thumb trailed across your chest drawing little patterns here and there. It was so human. Connor was more human than anyone you had ever met. He always had to be moving. Some part of him had to be stimulated. His coin was an outlet, or in this moment your skin. So soft compared to his. He enjoyed it.

You closed your eyes and shook your head. “I...I don’t know. I guess...”

_Blue._

You shivered. He felt it too. He cupped your cheek and turned your head just so to make you look at him.

“Was it the thirium?”

The tears were still threatening to spill and you had to look away from those soft chocolate eyes of his. “When...when I tried to catch you...” You closed your eyes but it did no good. “When you fell…”

Closed or open you would forever remember it. It was burned into your memory and would leave an equally prominent scar.

Those same handsome eyes were filled with fear and shock, LED flickering a panicked red and yellow. He himself was trying to comprehend what had happened. _What_ would happen. It broke your heart over and over again and made you regret ever becoming so involved in the chase. The adrenaline. The thrill.

It was staring into the face of a person who did not know if they would live or die. A moment that was frozen in time yet seconds made in reality.

Your fingers had brushed against his forearm and then he was gone. Down he fell and you were left standing with that expression stuck in your mind. It burned you alive. Just like the thirium. When he begged for help. Said he was afraid... _scared_.

You were too.

You were just as scared and helpless.

A sob escaped out of your lips and that is when he brought you closer, curling over you by pressing his chin atop your head. You curled in on yourself and held his hand just as you did when you dragged him from the pools’ icy clutches.

Your voice was small. “I did _nothing_.”

“You held me.”

“I didn’t even care...”

“I am so much more to you.” He reminded.

“ _I did nothing_.” You insisted.

He kissed your knuckles. “You were so brave.”

“I let you fall.” You murmured. “ _I_ let you _fall_...”

“Never.” Connor whispered gently. “Without you, I would not be here.” A tentative kiss was pressed into the crook of your neck. A touch so feather light and careful. Precise and exact.

It was all that was needed for you to begin sobbing freely, clutching his arms closer to you as if they were a lifeline.

You came to terms with yourself. Weeks and weeks you went on pushing him away and now you were face to face with the demon. You never wanted to lose the one being who was more human than anyone you had ever met. You never wanted any harm to come to him again as long as you lived. You loved him and he did so in return and that is what caused so much fear.

Losing that love that felt _so new_ to him and so right to you.

You couldn’t meet his eyes right now and he understood that. He kept you still as the sobs shook you. He kept silent allowing you to blabber anything that came forth from your lips. Stupid words with no meaning but with heavy intentions.

He knew humans were delicate things and holding you was enough to prevent you from breaking apart like the finest porcelain.

He held you together as the cracks split you. It was all you needed. It made you cry more because he knew exactly what to do.

Connor murmured your name when the sobs died down to whimpers, when the tears were running dry and soaked the pillow below.

You never acknowledged him, you were mentally and physically exhausted. After all these weeks of restlessness and heaviness, it had reached a dangerous crescendo. Despite this he knew that he could continue. “Try to sleep.” He urged. “I will be here.”

You did sleep.

“Promise?” You croaked.

And he remained.

“I promise.”


	4. Adapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the thirsty ass hoes in a discord I participate in. A shorty but goodie. This is a NSFW chapter. Female reader/oral.
> 
> Recomended listening: "Go To Town" by Doja Cat

Fuck the other guys that didn’t understand the meaning of _harder_ or _faster_ or to _the left more_. Fuck the guys that thought they were the shit because they could last longer or pound into you like an untamed jackhammer. Yeah, they thought that shit was what _all_ women liked.

It was all about responding. Responding and learning. They just didn’t seem to get it. Either that or you were looking in the wrong places. The wrong places indeed.

Because here you were. Sitting on an _android’s_ face in your own bed.

Just as lazy as the LED spun on his temple he lapped at your pussy, rubbing his nose into your swollen clit every so often as a cheeky tease. You tried to keep steady. Keep quiet. You didn’t like to make sounds but was this boy making you want to say his name. And he had _barely_ begun. His eyes were closed as his mouth continued to work you in all the damn right places.

Connor’s hands smoothed along the insides of your thighs, the fingertips trailing little ghosts of sensations that hand chills riding up your spine. You held your bottom lip between your teeth as you smiled. A small chuckle left you upon that thrill.

He opened one of his eyes peering up to you. When he realized you were preoccupied with the enjoyable sensations he closed them again re-positioning his tongue to flick lower towards your perineum before traveling back to your clit enveloping it to suck at it harshly

You jolted upon this, your body bowing forward. You caught yourself on the headrest, panting. “ _Jesus_ , Connor.” You hissed. Hair spilled over your shoulders. Goose flesh crawled over your skin and your nipples soon followed, turning hard. There was a chuckle between your thighs and you looked down with a sultry smirk. “You _bitch_.” You halfheartedly seethed.

You widened your legs more steadying yourself as he continued to lave at your slit. You were wet. Puffy and swollen. His hands paused, staying put on the backs of your legs in a steadying manner.

He paused for a moment laying his head on the mattress. He licked at his lips, eyes heavy and focused on you and _only you_. And for a moment your chest clenched. Fuck, he was gorgeous like this. Sopping wet with your fluids and _loving every moment_ of it _._

You reached down gripping a fistful of his hair, tilting his head to the side. “Did I tell you to stop?” Your eyes trailed across his jaw as  he opened  his mouth .

A smile curved at the corner of his lip. His voice was heavy and huskier, driving you crazy. “I apologize,” Your name upon his lips did more funny things to your lower stomach. “I should have known better.”

You huffed a short breath of laughter.  “Damn right. Finish your mission, boy.” You licked your top lip, eyebrows raising in challenge.  And he _took it_ .

“ Of course.” 

You kept you r hand gripping his hair as he returned to his work. 

This time he was relentless. Tongue lapping at your clit. A finger entered you moving in and out of you in a teasing manner. It had you shivering. So soon? Fuck, how long did a _huma_ _n_ take to get you this driven crazy?

Connor... Connor knew what to do.

Your eyes screwed shut when a second finger was added. You felt his jaw open wider  taking more of your clit. He was  practically fearless. Not afraid to get messy and do what needed to be done to get you  to finish .

You found yourself biting your own fingers and your hips began to move on their own. You wanted to apologize.  Almost. You never  experienced this before. It was wild and perfect.

“...right there.” Your fingers practically delved into his scalp forcing him into you more. Your thighs quivered and your breath was becoming a hurried pant.  Your chest heaved as sweat beaded upon your flushed skin.

A choked sound escaped you.  “Fuck...to the left!” You blurted. And that’s when he hit the spot.  That bundle of nerves to the left of your clit. The spot all other failed to find. But he... Hit it  _just right_ . You were climbing a steep slope and he was there guiding you. 

He made sure to stay put. “H-” Your voice came out as a heavy pant. “ _Harder_ .” You instructed. You could n’t help but find yourself telling him what to do because he did it willingly. 

Your mouth opened in a silent gasps, your face screwing into str ain as the fire laced up your spine, weaving a release you could only  dream of. 

Below Connor continued to moan  enjoying ever y moment of your building undoing. 

“Like that...” You hissed. A third finger was added and you felt yourself  clenching around him. Your fluids were  running down his forearm and face but he didn’t care. He  absolutely didn’t care. Ravaging you in a slow yet th o rough manner that had you suddenly  becoming stiff. You bowed forward, thighs quivering and  a  hand attempting to hold you  steady as you held Connor in your pussy. 

A meek mewl left you as you rode the crashing wave. You leaned forward body becoming jelly as you released the fistful of hair in your hand. You pressed your sweat beaded forehead against your forearm on the headboard and panted. Below, Connor chuckled pulling his fingers from you. You bowed your head looking down to see him continuing to suckle at you, helping you ride out the remainder of your high. The android pulled away, LED spinning a calm blue. He was smiling in victory, absolutely smug and proud of himself.

He saw you come undone. Your fluids were  everywhere on his face. “You are  beautiful. ” He purred lapping at you once more.

You shivered at the sensitive thrill that crossed your pelvis. You smiled  taking him in. His hair  disheveled and messy from your doing. He was a mess and it drove you crazy. 

You sat up  straighter, backing up to sit on his chest. He didn’t mind at all  hands holding your ass in a gentle grip . He lifted his head, ar m resting behind it in such a causal manner.

You flicked down at his chest and then  remembered something.  Your lips turned into a dangerous smile. Keeping your eyes trained on him you reached behind yourself and palm ed his  not surprisingly, hardened cock. He jumped and your smiled turned darker.

“ _My_ turn.” You purred. 


	5. Sex, money, greed, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm another smuttie. Dunno where the hell this came from. All I know is it's something. Connor/female reader (who is the wife of a political candidate and idfk) Mentions of murder, harsh talk of "sluts" and "whores"
> 
> Recommended listening: "Often" by The Weeknd

Gripping fistfuls of his hair, you captured those perfect lips within your own. His hips moved against your own, slow and steady making sure to draw out every possible sound from you. 

You broke away the kiss moving your head to press your cheek  a g ainst his temple clutching him close.  Your silent gasp, and strained expression was outlined by the steady cool blue of his LED. He bit down on your neck  drawing a hiss of pleasure to escape  through clenched teeth.

Your earrings and jewelry glittered in the hazy light from the streetlamps outside. You arched your back as his cock slid out of you moving to drive  into you just enough to drag you r end closer and closer to your wanting finish. Your red dress was tossed away on the floor.  T he bra was draped on the side table of your bed.  Your lace underwear hung off one of your ankles.

You bit your bottom lip closing your eyes as a groan sighed from you throat. You felt exposed in all the right of ways  for the wrong reasons.

You were at a popular night club with your husband. A powerful figure at the poll. He was eventually lost in the hazy clouds of cigar smoke and strippers as you yourself were taken away by the detective. 

“May I ask you a few questions?”  He had asked above the pounding music. 

God damn was this android something perfect. He was cute and innocent.  Much too  soft  and perfect  to be in such a sinful place. You looked him up and down  and  shrugged one shoulder taking a sip of your drink. It was watered down by now, but the buzz in your head still lingered. Your eyes turned dark as he caught your gaze. 

You didn’t think he would do about anything to drive an answer from you.

Exposing your husband for a fuck from the famous deviant hunter? Sure. Not like your husband cared anyhow.

“ _Connor._ ”  Your whispered words were like  diamonds that dripped off every part of yo ur body .

He moved to lave his  tongue across the bit e that would leave a bruise. You knew it. It sent a thrill through you.

Unlike your husband, a human, this android could excite you to no end. Make you wet and mewl for his name to drive in deeper or harder and good _fucking_ god _faster_. No mater how much you begged for him to make you finish he never did.

You knew what he wanted from you and you didn’t fucking care. 

“Fuck’s sake, faster.”

He  raised himself onto his arms rolling his hips  just so, making a show of his  defined abdomen moving and shifting under  synthetic skin. You watched, legs opening wider to allow him to drive deeper.

It drove you mad. You  clutched one of your breasts rolling the tip between your fingers. Your breath came in hot breaths.

Fucking Connor in your husbands bed.

It was a perfect crime. And so was the confession you would roll from your lips as soon as he was done with you.

He placed a hand over your head, brown eyes staring into yours. He was moving harder driving you to move  against the silk sheets. Over and over again. Closer and  _closer_ .

It didn’t take much for you to fall over the edge but you did and it wasn’t as  satisfying as you thought it would be.  Knowing how you got here, in your current position beside your husband you weren’t surprised. But, wasn’t it a good fuck. 

With a heaving breath you  sat up, catching the androids lips in your own sucking on his teeth and  tongue. He was too real. Almost human. Funny how that came to be...

Riding your high you backed away with lidded eyes.

“Fine then.” You murmured against his lips. “What do you want?”

His voice was composed, his cock  softening already.  Everything was now business. He gave his end of the  bargain. Gave you want you wanted. Used you and  it was your job to throw yourself away.

It made you feel dirty and hot all over again.

“Confess.”  Surprisingly, he moved  to kiss you,  biting your bottom lip pulling it down as he peppered all too wholehearted kisses of  divine affection  across your chest and stomach . It had chills running over your  skin .  It h ad you moving your legs apart again. You r hand wanted to move to your clit. To feel something  _more_ .  But it never came to be.

He pushed you down into the  mattress again and you gasped. The hand around your throat was stern but not forceful. You smiled.

“ _Dirty._ ”

“You are the dirty one.”

Your voice was hoarse and laced with lust all over  again. “Fine. I planned her murder. A silly little innocent thing in this world is no place for a governor to be’s daughter.”

You were nasty inside and out, fucked your way to the top to get to power. It was what had to be done to survive in the nasty world of money and politics. You weren’t barren like the public thought you were. You  _despised_ your husband.  Perhaps you had planned his death too. Maybe you would have put on a little show, tears, and wishful thoughts of a family. You scoffed. 

“Innocent?”

The way he said the word almost made you feel remorse.  _Almost._ You were far from redemption.

“She was only twelve.”

“I saved her. She would be a fuck whore anyway. Just like her mother. It’s all like this, Connor. Sex, money, greed, baby.” You murmured.


	6. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This discord I swear...such a terrible influence. This time around is RK900/ female reader. No context just shameless smut. Light Hair pulling and choking involved. 
> 
> Recommended listening: "Haunted" by Beyoncé

The clock mimicked a flatlining red of numbers that read out well past midnight. The hotel room you had been staying in was crowded and hot. The ceiling fan above you creaked as it spun in a languid pace. It was on the highest setting it would go. Nothing could cool the fire that had begun to blaze within.

Outside, the motel sign that flickered lit up the frustration across your face that you felt chest deep as well. Damn him. Damn that android. How could he have left you like this? So hot and bothered?

His pretty little lips. His cold stare. His calm and collected icy gray eyes.

You both were on the run. Oh yes, inevitable partners in crime.

Your eyes flashed hungrily at the door as he stepped through.

“Gone?” You breathed, jumping out of the bed. Your skin felt like it was on fire as he stared you down. You met that fiery, focused glance with equal force.

“Alone.” He affirmed. He closed the door but it was you shoving him against the door that made it slam closed. You captured his lips into your own, open and messy. Loud and wet.

Nines closed his eyes as he steadied your actions. A hand moved to lock the door. A rickety bolt was all that stood before your sins and the outside world.

You pulled your hands to his shoulders shucking the jacket off his frame slowly. A show of desperation but wanting to make this last. You both had an hour before you could be caught. He was on patrol with his partner.

An hour was all it took.

He slipped his hands behind you, clutching your hair in both fists, yanking your head back violently. His jacket slipped only to his elbows revealing the tight black sweater he wore underneath. A shaky sigh left you as he studied you. Those icy grays, so focused. Determined. Cool and calm. Like an insect under his heal, _he had you_.

“Do you really _think_ …?” He started in a low murmur that had your chest shivering with an unsteady sigh.

A smile inched across your mouth. Your legs quivered and the corner of his lip barely lifted up into a smugness _you_ could only ever see. His LED continued to cycle a calm blue even as your heart raced. You were a mess. He was but a firm force.

“ _Fuck_...” You whispered. He ignored you. His nose trailed the tendon along your neck, to your ear, and back down to your shoulder.

“...I would allow you to _take me_ like this?”

His voice was _wicked_ against your skin.

He pulled harder bowing you backwards. It was enough to make you moan at the strain. Your chest heaved as his lips trickled barely there kisses. He was torturing you and he knew this.

He held so much power. So much and he was holding it from you purposely. _He knew_ what drove you crazy.

All those glances his way. Glances that watched the way he moved and walked. Glances that had you going crazy. What was his artificial body like? What would it feel like if it were _on you_ What would those lips tell if they were hovering over yours?

Barely, could you get your work done. He was a beautiful beast. Willingly pacing a cage that he dared anyone to rattle.

And tonight would you rattle the iron bars that held him.

“Nines...” His name slithered from your lips. His nose stopped at your chest. He breathed your name against your hot skin and it had you closing your eyes. He griped your bra clasp between his teeth and moved it just right to unlatch it. Calculated eyes watched as your breasts relaxed as the article fell away.

He opened his mouth sliding his tongue from your chest to your neck. Where he bit you. The pain flared something hot in your stomach. Excitement. Fear. Anticipation.

The android suddenly released the grip from your hair and it almost made you fall backwards were it not for the hand that had you being pulled by your underwear.

You gasped, gazing at the android through your messy hair that had fallen astray. You backed away and he continued to move. _Hunting_ you down. The backs of your knees hit the side of the bed and you toppled backwards willingly.

With one motion, he shucked the jacket off of himself and was atop of you. The curt fear you felt left you breathless. Not a motion was wasted. No movement wasn’t purposeful. The perfect hunter.

And, there, _right there_ is where you saw his LED turn a faint new color. One you had never seen before. It had you narrowing your eyes into a hungry gaze, lips moving apart into a snarl.

The room felt hotter than before. You were bared to him, for him to take. “Take it off.” You begged hands drawing over his chest.

His eyes locked onto you.

Silver.

Both his eyes and LED were same in color now.

It had your lips curling from a snarl to a dangerous smile. Only you were ever to see that color it seemed.

He backed away onto his knees, still pinning you to the bed with his weight as if in a reminder. He obeyed, though you were in no position to give anymore orders. You were in the beast’s maw.

Nines gripped the bottom of his shirt, peeling it away in an upward motion. You tilted your head, the hunger growing as his abdomen rolled in a way that outlined every artificial muscle.

The android tossed the sweater to the side and moved to take his belt off, loosening the dark pants around his waist. A tantalizing peek of the lower abdomen revealed a toned crest that lead to where your eyes stopped.

The show of power was over, he was hovering above you in but a moment. Nines took your lips in a collected manner that had you wanting to quicken the pace.

You moved your hips upward, grinding your hips into him in desperation.

You wanted him to take you. Wanted him to pound you until you screamed his name. But you knew all to well. He would make you wait. He was patient with what he wanted. _Here_ and on the field.

Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled down your underwear. _Tease._

He had control. He _claimed it_ no matter the situation. That cage he paced back and forth within was not something he feared or held him back. No. Oh no...

He was smug and _proud_ of it.

Nines moved his hips against yours. You felt him through his pants.

Only those few could break it down.

You curled your fingers around the belt loops and pulled down, freeing him.

He peered through those bars with a challenged, cool, expression that couldn’t even compare to his predecessor. _Silver._

You opened your legs, knees bent at his sides.

_Dangerous._

The android wanted others to challenge him, entertain him, _humor_ him. He was bored with humanity. Those that dared to challenge the word were the only ones that interested him.

Those like _yourself_.

He bit down on your shoulder as he entered you. You arched your back, lips opening as you curled your nose at the intrusion.

Since the moment you peered through those bars, you had been wanting this. He began to move and you met his wicked pace with your own motions. He swallowed a sound you didn't even know you made and took it with a harsh bite of your tongue.

He had moved so close to your body. He was but on his elbows grinding into you with a pace that was torturous. You gripped the sheets by the sides of your head. Your fingers turned white. Your legs clamped him closer. He moved with purpose. No motion wasted.

And indeed were these movements never ever put to careless waste.

“Nines.” Your breath felt hot upon your teeth as you clenched them.

His chest brushed your own, his nose trialed up your jaw. You opened your mouth breathing his name again into his ear.

He was slow and purposeful,l dragging you down and down. You were his prey being dragged away. And you would allow him to.

He was silent. No words needed to be said. Actions spoke louder. You clenched around him and in return a small sound left his throat. Heavy and guttural. It was something. Something so small that had you pushing for the sound again.

Again you clenched him, beginning to meet his motions halfway. You were so slick, moving the both of you with ease.

Your legs pinned him by his sides.

His head was by your own, those breaths he tried to _control_ could be heard. It drove you crazy. He was trying so hard to stay in control.

“What's wrong?” Your voice was shaky.

That cage was being rattled. _Finally._

“Too good for you?’ You bit, lips curling into a smug snarl.

He huffed another breath his motions became out of rhythm. You felt him pushing deeper, harder. You bowed your back, your hands pulling down the sheets as he hit the right spot.

“Losing control?” You barely spoke above a whisper.

Upon this, a hand was suddenly gripping your chin. He lifted his head and in that moment you couldn’t match the gaze he leveled you with. His hair had become messy, strands falling onto his forehead. His eyebrows were creased.

Against his hand you smiled, a chuckle leaving you as a strained expression came across his precious face.

The cage was left open. The animal, so proud of it’s confines, now broken.

The LED flickered a momentarily red against your cheek as his pace quickened, deeper and harder.

You raised one of your hands moving it to close around his neck. He didn’t seem to mind and neither did you.

“Let go.” You whimpered into his lips. “Do it...” You snarled.

You both were locked together. Connected and losing control.

He wouldn’t be convinced so easily.

Prey and predator, continuing to play the dangerous game. Who would fall first? Who would give in? Would give into the control?

“ _Don’t_...” He grounded out. “..take me like this...”

A warning that went on deaf ears as your hips circled, diving him deeper. You felt good to him. Felt so wet and slick and _tight_. You would take him. Fuck that pretty foreplay from before.

You were the first to fall, clutching him so tightly, with your hand as well. Your body fell limp as he continued and in due time did he lose the battle of control.

He released your chin throwing your face to the side in disgust. You chuckled claiming your reward. He didn’t allow himself to recover. He slid out of you and stood up from the bed refusing to meet your eyes. He was indifferent, focusing, re-centering himself. 

And that is where he left you. Finished. You stared up to the ceiling fan, sweat beading your body as he stood above you. He pulled his pants around his waist, tightening the belt. The LED flicked back to a cool blue. The gaze that was left upon you made you feel dirty and exposed. And yet.

You smiled suddenly and laughed unsteadily, giddy from the high.

Your crossed your legs over one another in a flirty show. “You’ll be back.”

Unaffected. “Will I?” He challenged in a curt tone.

You broke that cage of his. And you would forever earn that title of being the only one who ever could and _would_.

Your smile dissipated and it was formed into a flat line. “Get out, then.”

And this time. He did as he was told. The door was closed with a click and you moved your gaze away from him. You watched as the fan spun. Round and round. You looked at the red flatlining numbers that read only but forty five minutes later.


	7. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty straightforward. Nines and the bois give chase to a rouge android with a touch of Nines/Gavin fluff at the end. I wanted to experiment with the idea of slow motion or slowing of time in this ficlet. 
> 
> Recommended listening: “Disintegrate Slowly” by The Glitch Mob and “Colors pt. II” by Halsey

Gavin had to quit the cigarettes. He had to. Staying up with this android was proving difficult at the present moment. But that was an unfair comparison. The androids could run faster at any moment. No need to suck in air to desperately feed oxygen that the body needed. There was no lactic acid build up that burned and stung each footfall.

There was no need to worry about exhaustion. If so decided, the android could run for days on end. They were built as perfected images of humans. Never tired, never exhausted. Fit and perfected.

Pedestrians were pushed aside or stumbled around as the detective continued to give chase.

Constant “get the fuck out of the way” And “Move!” were panted from the human.

Over the radio could he hear voices constantly bickering back and forth. “ _Reed is giving chase. 900 and 800 are in pursuit as we speak.”_

Gavin growled. “God damn it.” He hissed, hands fumbling to bring the damned thing to his lips. His words were heavy and panted. “Corner him at fifth and sixth, can opener!” He barked.

 _“_ _Witch one?”_ Was Connor’s ever steady voice.

“Jesus fuckin’-Nines!”

 _“_ _I know.”_ Was his partners’ leveled reply. One that was serious and all too void of emotion. The hunter was on the prowl, ready to catch it’s prey. And he knew he would. Whenever he damn well pleased and wanted to. A beautiful deadly game his partner took pride in.

A game he didn’t care for. As a human he was limited to what he could do to chase after a being who didn’t run out of energy or feel the burn of fatigued limbs.

No wonder why machines were replacing them one by one. Humans would become the obsolete ones. If not already.

 _“Gavin, behind.”_   Was his voice over the radio.

And no doubt when he did peer over his shoulder, far behind, Nines was running towards him, expertly weaving through the crowd of the streets, limbs, and shoulders barely brushing against other humans. His uniform jacket flapped in the wind as he easily rounded the corner Gavin had just stumbled around.

Gavin’s partner would reach him in no time. If he could run like this guy then he knew it would be true.

His lungs burned, his legs were feeling like lead. But he pushed on. The only slack that life gave him was when the android tripped on a subway grate, and it was enough for him to catch up. Enough to almost run right into the damned thing. “Got you, you fuck!” Reed spat.

The plastic, aluminum body took his impact like nothing, with just a grunt. A fist was swung but it was caught gracefully. It was a split moment where the detective saw his mistake in the android eyes. The cycling of yellow to determine their mingling bodies and where they would land. Using the momentum of the collided forces, the android swung him around and crashed him through a storefront window knocking over a rack of grocery product. It happened too fast. A curse couldn’t even fall from the detective’s lips as he reached out for the android, it’s gaze turning into a scowl as he watched him fall through.

The glass twinkled and reflected light like diamonds as he fell into the storefront. His body twisted to his side and then to his front, landing face first into the metal of the grocery rack. A groan left him when all was silent. When he moved the diamonds turned into tiny blades, crunching and digging into soft flesh. Blood dribbled down the side of his face from a rather nasty gash across his forehead. His head pounded, vison not yet clear from the blow. The android stood over him and looked down at him with that deepening scowl.

Glass crunched under his boots. Gavin looked up, the taste of blood on his lips from a cut.

“Fucking humans.”

Gavin rolled off of the grocery rack and gracelessly plopped onto the floor with a grunted exhale. “Y-yeah, I can the same about you _fucks_.” The blood was spat on the ground with the word.

It narrowed its eyes bitterly at him before turning away. The people in the store gathered around him as he sat up, wincing and barking out a cry of pain. He was littered in cuts and twinkling glass. If only he was wearing his leather jacket…

“Sir are you-?”

In front of him did he see Nines give chase not even pausing to see if he was alright. He barely made a sound, barely made it seem like he was putting any effort into the chase. He turned onto his back and cringed gritting his teeth. Just to catch his breath that burned in the back of his throat.

“M’ fine...fine...just a scratch.” He waved off the woman.

“I’ll call the police.”

Gavin groaned closing his eyes in exasperation. “Honey, _I am_ the police.”

 

* * *

 

Nines watched as his partner was tossed through the storefront with such ease he forgot that androids did posses such strength. He was always so aware and conscientious of his body when around his fellow officers. He was strong and such reminders came at inconvenient moments. When his anger flared, directed towards his partner, holding his wrist, holding a cup of coffee just too tight, taking down human perpetrators with cracks of bones.

Nines was more aware.

He set his jaw tighter, his sights on the android becoming sharper. Nothing would stand in his way now. Laying hands on an officer could pose more charges against this android. Laying hands on his partner could prove more harsh consequences.

His feet hitting the pavement were agile and fast. Not heavy and clunky of that of a humans'. The android looked up upon him closing in and bounced on the sole of his feet before making a run for it again.

 _“_ _The alley.”_ He rumbled. 

 _“Fifth and sixth. I know.”_ Was Connors’ effortless reply.

And indeed, did Nines catch up to the android but he gave the chase for longer than necessary. He enjoyed watching them struggle to get away. RK900 was stronger, faster, better in every way. The top of the line of police androids. No one could out run him, constantly constructing possible routes the prey would take and making only but a fraction of a second decision. He enjoyed seeing the disbelief, the panic, the desperation. If it were human it made it more of a thrill. So easy to catch. An android was barely a challenge as well. And now, now that the harming of his partner was added to the equation it was personal. And never did the android take anything personal into his line of duty.

But this?

It made the chase more interesting. Stakes were higher. The personal touch made him feel...alive.

“Man, fuck off!” He yelled over his shoulder in hysterical fear. So. He knew there was no way out of this. He knew he couldn't lose him. He enjoyed seeing that fear, the feeling of being powerless. No hope of escaping the consequences. The hand of justice.

Nines slowed when Connor rounded the corner making an easy, powerful determined walk towards the android. The perpetrator tried to stop his own momentum but to no avail. He was cornered. At exactly fifth and sixth just as constructed. Next to them? An alleyway that would be perfect to confront the android.

The android tripped over his feet and ran into the RK800. Nine’s gray eyes sharpened, LED cycling a quickening calm blue. With one more step he closed in on the android standing over him, the breeze from the last push, fluttering his coat, a breath of his hair flowed for but a moment. Everything was slow and precise when every action was taken into account.

His hand closed around the androids forearm, gripping it at the wrist and elbow, he circled around, barely brushing his body against Connor who had taken a measured step back, watching as the construction took place on their own plane of existence. Slowly, the expression of the android turned from surprise to fear. Using ever bit of momentum did Nines use to swing the android, forcing it's body to bend at his will. Like a paintbrush to an artist’s imagination, a pen to a writer’s idea, a breath to a newborns first cry.

Nine’s expression was cold, void of expression, of strain, of pain. Of emotion. His LED now a calm circling blue. Everything was in order. As predicted, as constructed. Bending to his will.

Everything snapped back as the android was swung harshly into a brick wall, spider webbing of cracks flared out upon the impact. And then the world was covered in blue again. He twisted the androids arms behind his back pulling his shoulders back and down. His cry was slowly forced, mouth opening to reveal artificial skin peeled back and damaged from the blow.

Nines pressed his chest and pelvis into the androids body, curling his leg around his own pinning him under his claws. He leaned in close exhaling but an easy breath.

Nines never released his kill, not until he was rendered immobile. His leg was pull back sharply, breaking the leg at the knee. It was sharp, it was quick, efficient.

The android’s cry was fully formed and forced out with a splatter of blue. His metaphorical fangs were in the android’s throat, completely locked against his frame, oozing strength and agility no other android nor human could ever hope to achieve. From behind Connor stepped closer, his expression just as firm. He eyed Nines with a small nod of approval as handcuffs were brought from the clip on his belt.

Reluctantly, Nine released the android, watching as it leaned into the brick to slide down onto its good knee. He tilted his head in curiousness watching as the android made pained pants and sounds. He was still hungry. It began to struggle. As if it could still get away...

“Nines.”

The android ticked his head towards the sound.

A step forward. “It’s done. Enough.” Connor murmured placing a hand on his shoulder.

In return, Nines pulled away from the comforting gesture. He rolled his shoulders, adjusting his collar and jacket back into place, smoothing the lapels downward. “Keep watch until they pick him up.” He turned away without another word. His walk slowly formed into a steady jog and then a run as he made his way back to his partner.

And when he made it back his human was sitting on the step of the storefront, a cigarette pressed to his lips. Glass littered his body, poking through torn fabric and bloodied skin. He was a living geode. The RK900 couldn’t push aside the beauty of it. His partner was loyal and true inside but on the outside he was a prickly, sharp, unapproachable human. No one could get close without harming themselves, and he himself. A smirk pulled at his mouth as he sucked in the smoke deeply.

He pulled the stick away, letting his arm hang off of a bent knee, the other leg was stretched out. “Knew you’d get him.” He ticked his head up towards the android, revealing a crooked yellowed smile. His hair was rather frazzled falling over his bloodied, bruised, forehead. He exhaled the smoke with a steady low breath.

The android shoulders fell as he sighed in relief. He noted the blood on the concrete steps. “You’re making a mess.” Nines murmured taking a step forward to crouch in front of his partner. Gently he lifted his bangs to peer into his eyes with a softening expression.

Gavin continued to smile pulling another drag of his cigarette. “I’ll be sure to apologize to lovely Margaret for that as well.”

From the broken window front, a woman reached out to give Gavin a cold can of beer. With a devil-like charming smile he shrugged with a wince gladly taking the offered drink.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck." Gavin hissed flinching away from the cotton swab that was still and steady just as the human pulled away.

"You are a child." Nines said in a leveled voice, an accent oozing from every word. He tilted his chin up placing his other hand on his humans' forehead to steady him.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably upon the examination table. Wearing nothing but briefs the cold was getting to him. His skin was littered with bruises, swollen muscles, and bandages, some clean, some spotting red. "It burns." He grumbled wincing as the bloodied cotton swab was patted on his eyebrow once again.

"Of course it does." Gavin was his priority at the moment. Infection did not settle with androids, it did with humans.

They both sat in silence, Gavin never daring to disturb his work. "You were brave." He commended trading the cotton swab for another tool. Gavin's shoulders fell with a heavy sigh. A thin needle was placed through skin as the android expertly and steadily stitched closed the rather nasty wound on his forehead. No doubt the blow could have resulted in a minor concussion.

Hazel blues looked up to the android, his gaze not returned or met, too focused on his all too perfected work. That didn't mean he didn't see him out of the corner of his vision. A smile broke through. It was but a curl of the corner of his lips.

Gavin raised his hand and placed it on the back of his head, combing through the realistic hair. It hurt when he moved forward but exhaustion finally settled into his mortal body.

Nines remained still as his human leaned forward and pressed his forehead into his.

“You were too." He breathed.


	8. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines makes a decision and doesn't regret a single thing. Short but sweet.

So, with a ram rod straight back the android simply stood before the captain and took every word to heart and listened. Stormy gray eyes never left the human and at the time he thought he made Fowler on edge or lose his train of thought but it seemed this man was practiced with every sort of character, human and android.

Ah, desk duty. For five days. A patient sigh raised his chest and made it fall just as slowly and calculated.

“Of course.” He replied with a sincere tone. But to the trained ear, such as Gavin, whom he felt his eyes on him this whole time, could know it was just bored and tired. He could be chasing a new lead after all...he had been before the human called him into his office.

Yes, he had made a decision that changed the whole direction of the case. Yes, he went against orders. Yes, he lost the man they had been chasing for so very long. But had he saved the twenty adults, twelve children, one unborn child, and four elderly people in the circumference of that ordeal. Had he made it in less than point four three of a second? Had he been the one to take the fall for their survival?

Yes.

And he would damn well do it all over again.

Gavin taught him that. On a cold winters’ night standing in the middle of the road looking down at a dead bystander who would not make it home to cook dinner for their two children and wife had he learned that lesson.

 _“Duty over the fucking mission!”_ Gavin had given him a bloody nose. Had broken it too. It was hard hitting, both the blow and lesson. _“You’_ _re_ _not a_ _fuckin’_ _machine!”_

And today at exactly two forty five in the afternoon, if he were that machine those twenty adults, twelve children, one unborn child, and four elderly people would have been dead.

And he would not have blinked an eye. He would have looked down his nose, LED a perfect blue and the mission being a success. And then, he would turn around and be onto the next. Each step measured and cold. Determined, emotionless stare only forward.

So, his shoulders remained squared, his hands clasping each wrist in a relaxed hold, his head held straight and ahead, he took the harsh words. The swearing, the frustration in stride. Did he feel as if it were unfair? Of course.

Would he trade it for anything else?

Never.

The android for but a moment slowly looked over to where he felt those eyes. Looked to the source of his very living being. Whom taught him life was precious and without a set value, without numbers, or chances, or percentages.

Life was irreplaceable. His love was irreplaceable.

So, when a soft smile formed on his lips and Captain Fowler cursed at him louder, earning a few glances their way, and kicked him out, throwing a folder of papers at his face for good measure, he felt no regrets.

And even as he walked out of the office, he walked away proud and over to his partner and sat down heavily at his desk.

Twenty adults, twelve children, one unborn child, and four elderly people for five days of desk duty?

That was a number he would take any day.


	9. Fevered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes home. Nines misses him. Sorta M rated.  
> Recommended listening: Crazy Remix- Beyoncé

Gavin was late coming home again. It was rare but usually the detective did it when he was in the rare mood to complete a certain case. If he himself took the time and dedication to solve the case he took ownership of it.

So, when he came through the door Nines was waiting. With a raised eyebrow the human huffed a breath of laughter upon the sight of the android sitting at the kitchen table, collar unbuttoned, tie loosened.

“You’re late.” The android murmured ticking his head to the side curiously.

“I don’t know whether to feel turned on or fuckin’ creeped out.”

The said android smirked, perfect lips turning upward dashingly as he stood. He began pulling the cuffs to his button up one by one with practiced motions. Gavin noted the steps toward him were perfected, calculated to not be uneven or unbalanced. They were measured.

And when he looked up to stormy gray eyes his body made the choice automatically. He swallowed, his throat feeling too dry, too suddenly.

Nines circled the detective, an eyebrow raising as he examined his messy image. Then ever so slowly, as if uninterested with the detective he looked to the door, moving a steady hand to close it.

“You are letting in the cold.”

He moved to take his jacket off, yanking it off curtly as he pushed him into the wall harshly. He couldn’t tell but maybe something fell off a shelf or book case. Fuck, he forgot how strong he was.

“Jesus, babe...” Gavin bit, his head swimming. Nines was never this forward.

The android tossed the damned thing to his side. Useless. “I need you.” The android rumbled.

Shakily, Gavin moved to look at his partner, body stern and solid before him, moving to place a leg in between his legs. “And I’ve been waiting for long _enough_.” Gavin swallowed again watching the way his perfect teeth dragged over his bottom lip from the way he made love to the word.

“S-sorry?” His eyes flicked back to stormy gray.

“Mhm.” He was unsatisfied with the answer. “We’ll see after I’m through with you.”

If he could he would have melted right then and there and opened his fat mouth again but anything that wanted to be spewed was cut off as the android brushed his nose against his jaw taking a deep inhale, tickling his nerves, sending ice to shoot down his spine, hair to stand on end on his neck and cheeks. His cock was already half hard, too excited from the unexpected behavior from his android. It was so late but that didn’t matter. What was blooming between them was too perfect to be ignored for a decent night's sleep. Since when did he ever get one anyhow?

Suddenly the android was pulling him by his damn hoodie pressing his lips to his collarbone, knocking him out of his damn thoughts. His hands rose up in shock. He couldn’t make anything comprehensive come from his lips besides a needy keen. The android pushed his head with his forehead. A command that was understood clearly. Gavin obeyed tilting his head to the opposite side.

Nine’s teeth locked onto his tendons massaging the aching muscles just right. “G-god damn it...” He cursed, mouth opening to allow more air into his easily overheating body. A slight curl came to his nose as the android made his way to just behind his jaw, lavishing him in deep, needy, fevered kisses.

The human’s eyebrows creased together and closed in strain as the android pulled him closer, the fibers to his hoodie cracking in protest as they were snapped from the sheer force of it all.

Thoughts of how much his android’s strength was being withheld excited him to no end. Fantasies of Nines taking him from behind relentlessly, biting him every place he could get a grip upon, his low voice telling him not to release until he said so. The visage of him licking his fingers as he tasted him and then tortured him even after the aftermath. His cock ached.

A groan left him. “Nines…?”

The android pulled away momentarily. "I've missed you," he suddenly confessed. And before Gavin could react he continued to claim his human. And it was just the start.


	10. Penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a (late) birthday present for the ever lovely Ms_Chanandler_Bong. If you have the time please go on over and give her DBH fic “Choices We Make” a look see. 
> 
> I had been gathering important data on what made her tick secretly and came up with this. I also looked up a video on lap dancing for science. I hope you enjoy you fucking hoe. <3
> 
> This is a Connor/female reader fic. Mild use of a safe word, light kinky stuff
> 
> Recommended listening: “Rocket” by Beyonce, “Heaven” by Julia Michaels, “High” by Whethan and Dua Lipa, I got you (I feel good)” by Jessie J

You loved the way Connor held onto the legs of the chair. Obedient like a good boy. You told him, “No touching. Just watch.”

He didn’t know what you were up to and that was fine. Knowing would only distract him, make him try too hard. You wanted him to enjoy this for as it was.

You had the thought the other day, had pondered it for a little more. And finally you decided to do it. Picking out the perfect outfit, lace and pretty little things, no underwire. The perfect color that matched you body, that brought out your physical beauty. Your eyes even. You wore your favorite pair of high heels that made the ground shake when you walked. You had applied the perfect amount of perfume. Too much just made it gaudy.

Just enough made you _tantalizing_.

His senses were his weakness and your strength. Bringing a man to his knees took but only satisfying his five senses. It was no different with Connor.

You had placed the chair in the middle of the room. Leaving enough space around it. Told him to sit and keep his hands right where they were, gripping the back two legs of the dining room seat.

You had told him there was a safe word and to use it if he felt scared, uncomfortable or no longer pleased.

It had him curious and you loved it.

“Penguin. Got it?” You cupped his face in your hands with a cheeky smile.

“Of course,” he murmured your name, that same playful sparkle coming to his eyes as well.

You kissed his nose and stood back, heels clicking on the hardwood floor of your bedroom. He watched you take a remote in your hand. Almost lazily you flicked your hand towards the stereo system and turned it on.

He ticked his head in curiosity and you found yourself smiling like a fool.

Music filled the room. Not too loud nor too quiet. His focus was to be on you and you alone.

You tossed the remote on the nightstand, already moving towards him, step by step, thighs trembling with every motion as you firmly placed your heel on the floor, causing the ground to shake and thunder.

Connor blinked rapidly. He didn’t understand what you were doing just yet but he would soon. You continued to smile. Continued to move to the music as it played. Feeling the bass to guide you closer and closer to the android.

You were just in front of him now. Within hands reach.

The base dropped and with it you spread your legs wide hips moving as you bent over hands moving along the curve of your body and then chest, heavily dragging your fingers over skin.

“I...”

You snapped your back straight placing a finger on his mouth. You shook your head. He smartly obeyed. Keeping your finger upon his lips you slowly sank down crouching on you heels before snapping your legs open rolling your abdomen as you sank to your knee.

You took your hand away biting your bottom lip flipping your hair to make it a mess purposely. Your hand latched onto his ankles moving up, finger by finger to his knees, where you gripped them relentlessly. With a sharp motion you forced his legs open.

He gasped, hands struggling to let go of the legs of the chair to fly to your own. You smirked playing your tongue across the bottom of your teeth.

“ _Good boy_.” You murmured.

Your hands continued their travels to his inner thighs where you rubbed him up and down. You heard him take in an audible breath as it hitched ever so slightly.

The song had changed to something just as dangerous and seductive. A playlist you put together so lovingly.

You were on a roll if you could make the usually compose android start to shift. “You like that, baby?” Dirty talk would help. So you made your voice low and sultry, lazy and heated.

He nodded deftly. You shook him to the core when you were upon your feet once again, hands gripping the belt to his pants.

With slow motions you unlatched it pulling down the zipper. You bit your lips tilting you head to the side as you saw the slight bulge growing in his pants. 

It gave you more confidence knowing your idea wasn’t so foolish after all.

“I want to touch you.”

_Delicious._  

“Not yet.” You murmured into his lips.

He leaned his head forward, too late to catch your lips as you backed away. You were pleased with the impatient sound from his throat as you left his belt and zipper undone. The taste of his lips taken away had you wanting too but you couldn't falter now. his curiosity was caught, his attention solely on you. How thrilling was it that you could put on a show and make him become so excited so easily. Is this all it took for a man?

You raised one of you legs, securing it to his side. You leaned in close taking his tie into your hand as you leaned in close, rolling your hips until your inner thigh was grinding upon his chest. His eyes slid down from yours to look between your legs.

You smirked yanking the tie harder to force him. “Eyes up here.” You murmured.

He blinked rapidly from the jolt but his words had you melting. “Of course.” He smirked with a small tick of his head.

You came closer to him, grinding your hips against him harder. Below, his pants grew too tight. Slowly you lowered yourself sitting on his thighs. You kept his tie in one hand, the other falling to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time.

Leaning forward you finally took his lips into a hungry kiss sucking on the oh so realistic skin, letting him know how hungry you were.

You were very hungry, a message that was sent with the nip of his lip. He jumped when you pulled it back before releasing.

The hand on his tie remained clutching the fabric as you undid the last button. “Take it off. Leave the tie on.” You commanded with lowered eyelids.

“Of course.” He replied obediently once again.

You leaned back on his lap grasping his knees for balance, continuing to grind your heat against the mound in his pants as he moved to take his shirt off. You only sat back up when he loosened, but after that you twisted the tie back into your grip. You bit your lip, eyes trailing over toned chest, and shoulders. He was such a dream. All yours, perfectly made. The shirt fell onto the back of the chair but that wasn’t your focus of attention, oh no.

“Your hands. Back to where they were, baby.” You leaned forward, fully sitting atop of his bulge, your one hand rubbing it through his underwear.

A moan left him, head lolling to the side.

You tugged his tie making him jerk forward. “Nope, eyes on me.” Your eyes flickered in humor. “Always, always on me.”

His eyebrows pulled together in strain as his hips bucked into your teasing touches.

“So needy. Am I exciting you? Am I pleasing you, baby?”

“Yes, yes...just...need more. Please more.”

He sounded so pretty begging you name. You yourself were growing excited from such a submissive view of Connor. So much power underneath you. Yours for the taking. So in control. Him obeying you. Fuck, it made you wet. Felt so good. Felt so naughty.

“How badly do you want it?” Your eyes fluttered to meet his, whispering the words into his lips.

He closed them wanting to taste them again. Not yet. Your lips traveled from his lips to his ear. “Tell me Connor...” Your hand squeezed him ever so slightly.

“I want it...” He begged breathlessly. Your eyes flicked towards his LED that danced an ever so lovely blue.

You smiled pulling the tie to the side causing him to reveal his neck. You bit down on his earlobe his body jumping from the sudden sting. Ah, but pain and pleasure came hand in hand.

You were surprised he hadn’t tapped out just yet. It was all about the trust.

Your tongue ran down his neck stopping just at his clavicle as you firmly bit down over and over again. You felt his cock twitch in you palm, wetness seeping through, and it was a small victory.

Upon the positive reaction, you dragged your teeth over his shoulder to his chest where you suckled a hardened nipple.

A curse left the android along with your name said breathlessly. You were just starting. Watching. Eagerly you revealed his member, harden and curved perfectly in your hold.

“ _Shit_.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

And you were just getting started. Slowly you began to work his length, spreading the lubricant from the tip of his base to where you fondled him gently. His hips bucked into your hand with each motion and you watched as his beautiful face continued to twist into a mix of strain and pleasure.

You stopped all motions purposely and found him wipers, his hands straining to move away from where they were.

“You okay?” You asked in sincerity while also keeping up the playful flare.

He nodded his head. “More... _please_.”

A smirk came to your lips. Since he asked so nicely...

Slowly, you aligned yourself with his cock, easily sheathing him inside your wanting heat. You sat on his lap adjusting to his size. You were breathing just as heavily as he was, his toned chest rising and falling against your breasts. You opened your eyes, a flick of a smile coming to your lips. It was no longer about the control but the way Connor looked so helpless. Struggling to obey your no touching rule.

He was so beautiful it fucking hurt. You tested the waters rocking your hips, adjusting your legs to angle him better. You gasped, arms wrapping around to clutch at his back for leverage.

“Move Connor, Jesus Christ move.” It was supposed to be an order but you ignored the fact it sounded like a beg.

Slowly both of you began to rock to the rhythm of the song currently playing. Slow and firm. With each motion a small puff of air came forth from you open mouth. Your nails dug into his back scratching them downward, feeling every muscle move as he rocked with you. Rocked into your heat that was already making a mess of both your laps.

You didn’t feel shame. Neither of you did.

You pulled yourself towards him, chest to chest, lips so close to his ear as you spoke through gritted teeth and whines. “Come on baby. Come on. Break this damn chair.”

More and more you raised yourself on your hunches slamming your slicked heat along his length.

He bit out your name in struggling huffs, hands struggling to touch you, but there they remained on the legs of the chair that was now creaking under the abuse.

You panted out sweet nothing’s a few “yes’s” under your breath as his cock dug into all the right places. Hands continued to claw into his back feeling how synthetic muscle relays clenching and flexed as he moved into you.

The pace was slow and deep, dragging out so many sensations rubbing all your nerves, crashing, crashing, fluttering so, so good. You placed your head back, eyes closing shut as your mouth hissed out his name. Your climax swept you off your feet, long and steady just like the android underneath you.

You felt his hot release as his wave crashed over him, weak thrusts driving into you as he whimpered.

Both of you panted, becoming limp into each other’s bodies. Only now was he allowed to touch you, strong arms coming up to hold you as you sank into his chest. Hands trailed down his back and fell by his sides.

A smile came to your lips as you brushed your cheek into his chest, his racing thirium pump matching your own beating heart.

“Damn...” You whispered.

Connor trailed a hand up your arm to the back of your head to cradle it. You felt trembling lips come to your forehead in a long planted kiss, his chest rising and falling to take in your scent slowly. Your perfume. You crinkled your nose, a smile of victory came to your lips. You knew it would work. You shifted to a more comfortable position moving back on trembling muscles that didn’t quiet recover yet. Not one bit did you mind how he remained within you. This was intimacy at its finest and you loved it.

Staring back at you were perfect chocolate brown eyes that sparkled as they looked you over in pride. “That...was...”

You nodded against his chest. “So, so good...”

A rumble left his throat causing your ear to vibrate pleasantly. You closed your eyes swimming and floating in the aftermath. You had no idea how long you two sat there, the music still playing in the background, but it was Connor who was the first to move and speak. You didn’t mind.

“Next time.” Connor murmured kissing you sweetly. “You will be the one in this chair.”

The chair cracked in protest and you scrambled to latch onto him. He was already holding you tight. When you both knew the chair wouldn't give, you couldn't help but laugh loudly. That was if the damned thing lasted till next time.


End file.
